Wakacje alchemików
by Alexis-A
Summary: Roy Mustang organizuje nie tylko sobie wakacje, ale postanawia zaprosić kilku podwładnych. Pytanie tylko na co się natkną podczas wypoczynku?
1. Chapter 1

Ekhem... ekhem... Tak macie rację to jest mój nowy niezbyt długi fik na podstawie Fullmetal Alchemist. Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba pomimo tego, że jest taki dziwny. Sama nie bardzo potrafię pisać opowiadania, że tak powiem oderwane od głównej fabuły. Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba. Aha i od razu mówię, że pomimo wszelkich pozorów to nie będzie tak jak myślicie. Następny rozdział powinien być lepszy. Wiem że dziwnie napisany bo wszystko się dzieje za szybko. Przepraszam za błędy.

_

**Rozdział 1: Początek wakacji**

Lato było upalne tego roku i jak to bywa gdy jest ciepło i ładna pogoda ludzie brali urlopy, żeby nabrać sił podczas morskich kąpieli, górskich wycieczek czy też zwykłego leniuchowania. Oczywiście nie tylko cywile mieli taką możliwość, ale również żołnierze. Będący głównym generałem Roy Mustang również zapragnął wziąć wolne. W końcu jemu na pewno się należało.... Przeciągnął się na fotelu. Tak bardzo chciał zasnąć. Przez chwilę nasłuchiwał czy ktoś nie zbliża się do jego gabinetu, aby następnie zapaść w błogą godzinną drzemkę. Taki był zmęczony czytaniem tych biurokratycznych bzdur...

- Generale!- nie minęła minuta gdy obudził go ten głos należący oczywiście do Rizy Hawkeye. Od niedawna miała stopień pułkownika. Płomienny miał nadzieję, że mianując ją wyższym stopniem złagodnieje, ale pomylił się. Stała się bardziej surowa i znacznie lepiej go pilnowała. Miał okazję dowiedzieć się po raz setny dlaczego nie może spuścić go z oka. Z twarzą niewiniątka wysłuchiwał jej monologu:

- Nie może generał przerwać bardzo ważnej pracy! Proszę pamiętać, że pan piastuje najwyższe stanowisko w tym kraju! Pan rządzi tym krajem i jest pan za niego odpowiedzialny! Nie może się pan obijać i spać w pracy! Musi być pan czujny!- upomniała go stanowczo. Mało kto miał odwagę nakrzyczeć na fuhrera.

- Pani pułkownik, to było tylko takie znu... zasłabnięcie!- tłumaczył się. Oczy Hawkeye dziwnie zabłyszczały. Chyba nie chciała się kłócić.

- W takim razie muszę pana pilnować jeszcze bardziej!- zasalutowała. Mustang wstał, tasując dokumenty.

- Uch... dobrze pani pułkownik- powiedział zastanawiając się czy Riza zawsze musi go przyłapać na leniuchowaniu- mam w takim razie dobrą wiadomość.

- Jaką?- zdumiała się kobieta.

- Biorę wolne na trzy tygodnie.

- Też?

- Jak to "też"?- Roy popatrzył na nią.

- Właśnie przyszłam do generała również prosić o urlop.- odparła. Zaskoczyło to Płomiennego Alchemika, jednak nie miał nic przeciwko temu.

- Proszę bardzo, a dokąd się pani pułkownik wybiera jeśli można spytać?- żałował, że nie ugryzł się w język. Pomyślał, że Riza wspomni coś o tym, że to jest jej prywatna sprawa.

- Ja?... Ach... Będę wypoczywać nad wodą.

- Ciekawe! Ja właśnie mam w planach zaprosić któregoś z podwładnych, może nawet kilku. Wiadomo trzeba będzie poznać się bliżej będąc w hawajskich koszulach, a nie w mundurach i ciągle wykonując rozkazy.- stwierdził zadowolony z tego, że rozmowa stała się luźniejsza. Wciąż rozmawiając wyszli z głównego gmachu, po czym życzyli sobie udanych wakacji i każde poszło w swoją stronę. Mustangowi trochę żal się zrobiło, że musiał ją opuścić, ale na pewno nie tylko on miał na głowie ważne sprawy. Prawdopodobnie pani pułkownik też nie miała dla niego zbyt wiele czasu. Westchnął i ruszył w stronę znajomego domu. Najpierw zapyta się Hughesa czy nie zechciałby się z nim wybrać.

*

Przed słonecznym żarem schował się również siedemnastoletni alchemik. Najlepszym do tego miejscem był ocieniony hamak. Mając tylko bokserki leżał zaczytany. W duchu błogosławił tą ciszę i to, że nikt mu nie przeszkadza. W kuwecie stojącej obok kąpał się biały sokół, który próbował się ochłodzić. Gdzieś w pobliżu powinien być Alphonse zajmujący się swoim kotem. Babcia zapewne siedziała przed domem paląc fajkę, a Winry wciąż pracowała. Cóż w warsztacie była klimatyzacja to chyba nie było jej tam źle. Ed chciał tam trochę posiedzieć, ale wygoniła go twierdząc, że coś popsuje, albo, że będzie jej przeszkadzać. Zirytował się trochę na wspomnienie tego wydarzenia. Właściwie jego przyjaciółka ostatnio zrobiła się bardzo nerwowa. Możliwe, że zbytnio się przepracowywała i nie zwracała uwagi na to, że bracia Elric się o nią martwią. Kiedy chciała to jej nawet pomagali. Edward jednak bardzo chciał, żeby się wreszcie od tego oderwała i wyjechała gdzieś... z kimś... To "kimś" mimo wszystko spowodowało u niego lekkie zaróżowienie policzków. Jednak bał się ją odciągnąć od jej zajęć. Możliwe, że oberwałby kluczem....

- Mrauu!- futrzasty czworonóg spadł mu na głowę i błyskawicznie zeskoczył na ziemię. Słusznie zrobił, bo ręce Stalowego Alchemika niosły śmierć wrednym kotom.

- Ty... ! Ty mały potworze!... To był ostatni taki wybryk!- krzyknął i chciał złapać kota, kiedy przytrzymał go jego młodszy brat z wyrazem na twarzy "Wara od Pimpka!".

- Edziu spokojnie! Cały czas tak mówisz, ale nic nie robisz, więc nie strzęp sobie nerwów!- Alphonse uświadomił mu to, jednak tym razem starszy Elric bardziej niż zwykle się zdenerwował.

- Będę sobie strzępić nerwy dopóki to bydle będzie takie rozwydrzone! On specjalnie tak robi!- bardzo głośno tłumaczył Stalowy, przyzwyczajony do tego, że Al zachowuje stoicki spokój i nic sobie nie robi z jego wybuchów złości. Młodszy brat pogodził się z tym, że w tej kwestii Ed nigdy nie dorośnie no, ale...mogło być gorzej.

- Tak, tak Ed już to wiem.

- Może jak go wykastrujesz to będzie spokojniejszy!- zaproponował Ed, ale Alphonse szerzej otworzył oczy.

- Co?! Wykastrować? W życiu! Edziu jak możesz! A jakby tobie jaja ucięto, to co?!- naskoczył na brata.

- Odwal się od moich....

- Ed! Al! Obiaaad!- ta wiadomość natychmiast przerwała ich kłótnie, a Edward zapomniał o incydencie z Pimpkiem dzięki spaghetti. Oczywiście złość do brata również przeszła i jeden drugiemu dawał przyjacielskiego kuksańca.

- Pobrudzicie się.- ostrzegła ich panna Rockbell siadając na przeciwko swojego rówieśnika.

- Wcale nie!- odezwał się Alphonse.

- A mnie się wydaje czy wyglądasz na zadowoloną?- zagadnął ją Ed. Winry uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej.

- Tak! Zostałam zaproszona na wczasy i jeszcze dzisiaj wyjeżdżam!- rodzeństwo wymieniło między sobą zdumione spojrzenia. Winry wyjeżdża? Czyli jednak odpocznie sobie, miło spędzi czas.

- Jak to?

- Kto cię zaprosił?!- wypalił Stalowy Alchemik, omal co nie zsuwając talerza ze stołu. Mechaniczka spokojnie odpowiedziała:

- Tajemnica chłopaki! A teraz smacznego życzę!- oczywiste było, że nie chce słyszeć jakichkolwiek pytań. Elricowie tylko podziękowali, ale jednak odetchnęli z ulgą gdy się okazało, że Winry wyjedzie sobie odpocząć. Gdy skończyli on musiał jeszcze zostać, ponieważ zmywanie naczyń było jego obowiązkiem. Kiedy panna Rockbell pomknęła na górę się pakować, Al został przy bracie.

- Ed gadaj!- zaczął Alphonse.

- Co?!- zdziwił się.

- Ty już wiesz co!- zbliżył się Al- To jak? Braciszkowi nie powiesz?- złożył błagalnie dłonie.

- A chcesz szmatą oberwac?!- warknął Stalowy Alchemik siląc się na spokój. Jego brat cofnął się na wszelki wypadek.

- Nie, ale mnie mógłbyś powiedzieć, że tak na serio to coś kombinujecie z Winry!...

- Wcale nie! Ja o niczym nie wiem!- zaprzeczył Ed patrząc się na Ala. Nie potrafił kłamać, a młodszy alchemik spostrzegł to. Mina mu zrzedła. Żaden już się nie odzywał do czasu aż Ed skończył zmywanie naczyń.

- Ed co chcesz dalej robić?

- To znaczy?

- No z życiem!

- A pamiętasz co ci mówiłem co chcę zobaczyć gdy odzyskamy twoje ciało?- zwrócił się do Alphonse'a.

- Tak! Chciałeś zobaczyć uśmiech na mojej, oraz wielu innych twarzach.

- No właśnie to chcę takie mieć życie, żeby wiele tych uśmiechniętych twarz widzieć. Będąc Państwowym Alchemikiem chcę uszczęśliwiać ludzi, a nie ich zabijać, rozumiesz, nie?

- Jasne Ed, tylko widzisz tak się właśnie zastanawiałem...- trochę nieśmiało mówił.

- Tak, Al?

- Czy mógłbym też zostać Państwowym Alchemikiem?- popatrzył się na starszego brata ciekawy co o tym sądzi. Edward przez chwilę świdrował go wzrokiem i z każdą chwilą jego uśmiech się poszerzał, żeby w końcu mógł wykrzyknąć pochwały.

- Jasne Al!- Poczochrał jego krótkie włosy- to w takim razie zabieraj się do nauki!

- To był nędzny żart, bracie.- mruknął.

Dopiero pod wieczór bracia i babcia pożegnali się z Winry. Zabrała ze sobą turystyczny plecak, który jednak został zaniesiony przez Edwarda na stację. Zapewniła ich, że czas szybko zleci do czasu jej powrotu, jednak wyjawiła to tajemnicę mówiąc, że dzwoniła do niej pewna znajoma. Po uściskach i życzeniu dobrej drogi wsiadła do pociągu i odjechała. Młodzi alchemicy tylko odprowadzili wzrokiem pociąg. Jak tyko zniknął im z oczu podeszli do rozkładu jazdy pociągów, żeby zobaczyć gdzie tym składem mogłaby dojechać. Alphonse po przeczytaniu tego złapał się za głowę.

- Ed, ten pociąg to w sumie jedzie przez całe Amestris!

- Właśnie widzę, że dojeżdża aż na samą północ i jedzie przez Central City.- potwierdził jego słowa Stalowy Alchemik. Przez drogę powrotną uzgodnili, że to musiała Paninya dzwonić do Winry. Dość ich zaskoczył ten nagły wyjazd przyjaciółki jednak Alphonse wciąż bacznie śledził każdy ruch starszego brata. Podczas gdy nocne niebo było przecinane smugami perseid w domu rozległo się rozdzierające dzwonienie telefonu.

- Ja, ja odbiorę!- Alphonse wyleciał z łazienki cały mokry, przepasany tylko ręcznikiem, zaraz dogonił go Edward zaciekawiony tym kto dzwoni.

- Słucham?-zaczął rozmowę młodszy Elric, ale zaraz ręka mu zadrżała i zbladł.- Już podaję!- dał Edowi słuchawkę wciąż wytrzeszczając oczy na brata.

- Czego?!- zaczął Stalowy. Jednak ta osoba nie mogła go już wytrącić z równowagi, do chwili aż się dowiedział czego od niego chce. Zły rzucił słuchawką kląc gorzej niż szewc.

- Czego chciał Mustang?

- Parzyłapa rozkazuje abym przyjechał jutro do Centrali! Chce mnie zabrać na wakcje, pieprzony burak!


	2. Chapter 2

To już drugi rozdział tego świrniętego opowiadania. Jest trochę krótszy i... nadal za wiele się nie dzieje. No, ale nie potrafię aż tak czegoś sztucznie przyspieszać. Za powtórzenia, zryty humor, błędy różnego rodzaju i mój sztywny styl pisania przepraszam.

Chciałam jeszcze podziękować Megg97 za motywacje.

_

**Rozdział 2: Wyjazd  
**

Zgodnie z rozkazem, któremu nie można się sprzeciwiać Edward spakował się i wsiadł do porannego pociągu, który miał go zawieźć co Central City. Wkurzało go to, że Mustang wykorzystuje swoją pozycję i prawie ciągle wydawał mu bezsensowne rozkazy głupio się przy tym uśmiechając. Zastanawiał się czemu tak jest i doszedł do wniosku, że Płomiennego znacznie bardziej bawią jego pełne energii reakcje na jego pomysły. Alphonse niewiele mówił. Możliwe, że podejrzewał, że te "wakacje" to tak naprawdę jakaś nowa misja. Trochę bał się o brata, ale Ed ciągle zapewniał go, że to na pewno nie jest nic strasznego. Państwowy Alchemik starał się widzieć zalety. Jedną z nich było to, że oddali się od tego diabelskiego kota, zaś sokół Sagittae siedział obok wzbudzając spore zainteresowanie wśród pasażerów. Elric postanowił się chwile przespać, bo co innego miał do roboty poza kolejnym oglądaniem tych samych krajobrazów za oknem? Nic.

Lokomotywa wtoczyła się na stację w Central City wzniecając obłoki pary, oraz dymu. Młody alchemik wyszedł z pierwszego wagonu taszcząc ze sobą walizkę i mając sokoła na prawym barku. Generał kazał mu rozglądać się po dworcu. Powiedział, że spotka kolejnego uczestnika tej wyprawy. Tak właśnie wczoraj powiedział- wyprawy. Edward chciał jak najszybciej się dowiedzieć o co chodzi i właśnie usłyszał dobrze znany mu głos:

- Stalowy, tutaj!- koło ławki stał Havoc i machał do niego ręką. Jeszcze nie widział go tak ubranego. Szorty, oraz zwiewna zielona koszula zapinana na guziki to był niespotykany strój u tego palacza.

- Kapitan też?!- zdziwił się blondyn szybko do niego podchodząc.

- Tylko bez "kapitanów' mi tu! Są wakacje więc wrzuć na luz!- Jean klepnął w ramię Elrica. Nie zwracał uwagi na to, że młodzieniec zakrztusił się tytoniowym smrodkiem.

- W takim razie Havoc skoro mowa o rozdziale pracy od wakacji to może odpocząłbyś od palenia, co?!- Stalowy Alchemik zaczął machać ręką, żeby pozbyć się dymu, który jak na złość pchał się do niego.

- Nie ma mowy Stalowy! Palenie jest moją drugą miłością!- powiedział z czułością poklepując paczkę papierosów.

- A pierwszą miłością co jest?

- Dziewczyny!- jęknął. Ed popatrzył się wymownie w górę. Brak dziewczyny był jedynym problemem Havoca, lecz jasne było to, że dopóki spalać będzie tony tytoniu tygodniowo to żadna kobieta go nie zechce.

- A możesz mi wyjaśnić co Mustangowi do łba strzeliło?!-młody alchemik wygodnie rozsiadł się na ławce. Popatrzył na Jeana, który widocznie wahał się czy jemu ma cokolwiek powiedzieć.

- Bo jak nie to zaraz wrócę do domu!-zagroził młodzieniec, a złote oczy zabłysły dziwnie.

- Eee... widzisz... sam do końca nie wiem Stalowy. Sam Mustang więcej nam powie, ale sądzę, że zabierze nas nad wodę.

- Nad wodę?! A skąd taki pomysł?

- Bo widziałem jak wychodził z wędkarskiego z zakupami.- zaśmiał się kapitan. Również Elricowi udzieliła się wyobraźnia i ujrzał Roya w samych gatkach drzemiącego na kładce, podczas gdy żyłka zaczyna drgać i z wody wyskakuje rekin, który go pożera. Parsknął śmiechem, ale zaraz się opanował. Przecież był zirytowany tym głupim pomysłem Płomiennego. Gdyby nie to, to zapewne wylegiwałby się w hamaku i popijał zimną colę. Chwilę porozmawiali, po czym wyszli z dworca, żeby spotkać się z generałem. Edward powoli doszedł do wniosku, że może nie będzie tak źle. Skoro sprawy służbowe mają zostawić tutaj, to powinno być ciekawie z ludźmi wyluzowanymi i chcącymi wypocząć. Żal mu było Alphonse'a no, ale jego brat nie był Państwowym Alchemikiem. Pocieszył się myślą, że Al szczerze wyznał iż wolałby zostać w Resembool. Wytłumaczył to mówiąc, że po to kilka lat wędrowali, aby mógł wreszcie odpocząć w domu. Również zastanawiał się nad tym gdzie Winry mogła się podziać i czy wróci wcześniej niż on. Jean zakomunikował mu, że mają czekać koło głównej kwatery. "Napatoczymy się na wielu znajomych! Żeby to nie był czasami Armstrong!" Stwierdził w myślach Elric. Havoc musiał iść po swoje bagaże, które zostawił w budynku. Edward na chwilę został z Sagittae.

- Na co się gapisz? To tylko taka papuga!- naskoczył na jednego z przechodniów, który wlepiał oczy w sokoła. Przestraszony reakcją chłopaka przyspieszył kroku, żeby dłużej go nie drażnić. Sagittae zaś nie został dłużny i ugryzł blondyna w ucho, po czym błyskawicznie uciekł na latarnię.

- Jeszcze raz tak zrobisz to ugotuję z ciebie rosół!- Wrzasnął. Już za dorosły był na śmieszne podskakiwanie i wymachiwanie pięścią podczas napadu wściekłości. Nawet nie zauważył kiedy przy chodniku zaparkowało czarne eleganckie auto. Z pojazdu wyszedł Roy, który udając znudzenie obserwował młodszego alchemika.

- Stalowy jeśli to zrobisz trafisz do pierdla.- powiedział spokojnie. Ed natychmiast się obrócił. Salutować przed Parzyłapą nie miał zamiaru. Szybko do niego podszedł.

- Ty!...

- Stalowy po pierwsze te sokoły są pod ochroną, a po drugie gdy spotykasz kogoś znajomego na powitanie nie wrzeszczy się "ty!".- rzekł przecierając przeciwsłoneczne okulary. Jego opanowanie trochę uspokoiło Elrica (skoro nie robi to żadnego wrażenia to po co jeszcze bardziej się wściekać?) ale ten i tak nie zwracał uwagi na to co mówi do niego jego przełożony.

- Możesz mi wszystko wyjaśnić?- Starał się już nie krzyczeć. Zauważył jeszcze pewną rzecz, która sprawiła, że lepiej się poczuł. Dotyczyła tego, że był prawie tak wysoki jak Roy! "Prawie" akurat tutaj nie robiło wielkiej różnicy. Mustang tylko uśmiechnął się łobuzersko.

- Jasne! Lecz nie ma za wiele do wyjaśniania. Jedziemy na wakacje.

- A skąd taka głupia myśl, żeby Havoca i mnie brać, co?- Edward wpatrywał się podejrzliwie w generała, jak na razie ignorując fakt, że również on ma na sobie szorty i koszule w kwiaty.

- Nie tylko was. Zapraszałem Maesa, ale on wolał z rodziną siedzieć. Również Fuery'ego, Brede, Falmana i Armstronga, ale oni mieli swoje plany....

- ... A Riza?

- Też, ale jej raczej bym nie zapraszał na chłopski wypad.- Odparł. Ed nieco się zdziwił, ale w sumie Płomienny miał rację.

- Uprzedzając kolejne twoje pytania Stalowy bo jak zwykle nie masz ich dość- zauważył zgryźliwie starszy alchemik- chciałem po prostu rozluźnić się z ludźmi z którymi pracuję i pogadać o innych rzeczach niż sprawy związane z wojskiem. Otoczenie też jest ważne, dlatego spędzimy te dni pływając jachtem...

- Jachtem?! Gdzie?....

- Po jeziorach Stalowy, bo piasek niestety się do tego nie nadaje.- rzekł ironicznie Roy, którego trochę zaskoczyło to, że takie traktowanie Elrica nie rozjuszyło.

- No wiem! Ale dokładniej to gdzie się wybieramy?

- Ech, ale jesteś męczący! Jednak jeśli chcesz wiedzieć to daleko, a dokładniej na południowy zachód na tamtejsze pojezierza.- to wyjaśnienie starczyło młodzieńcowi. Kiedyś tam był razem z Alem do dziś pamięta olbrzymie jeziora połączone ciekami wodnymi, dzięki temu można było swobodnie przemieszczać się między akwenami. Pomysł Mustanga coraz bardziej mu się podobał. Nie mógł się powstrzymać przed cudowną wizją wylegiwania się na jachcie w przestrzeni wolnej od wrzasków i innych nieprzyjemnych hałasów. O tak! To Stalowemu Alchemikowi bardzo odpowiadało! Zaraz przyszedł Havoc ze swoim bagażem, który razem z walizką Elrica został rzucony na tylne siedzenie samochodu, po czym cała trójka wsiadła do pojazdu. Ed usiadł z przodu koło Roya, a Havocowi zabroniono palenia. Nie poczuł się z tego powodu szczęśliwy, ale w zamian Płomienny rzucił mu "Gołe babki", aby przestał marudzić. Kapitan dostał ślinotoku na widok ładnych, nagich panienek i jedyne co musieli znosić to jego komentarze na temat kolejnych stron. Generałowi to nie przeszkadzało, ale najmłodszy uczestnik wycieczki również chciał sobie pooglądać.

- Stalowy jednak jesteś facetem!- Zaśmiał się głośno kierowca. Edward popatrzył się na niego ze złością i zaraz jego uwagę przykuły różowe klapki Roya. Nie zamierzał tego zostawić bez komentarza.

- A ty pięcioletnią dziewczynką!- Zadrwił sobie wskazując na klapki. Mustang posłał mu mordercze spojrzenie, co jednak Elric zignorował i ryknął śmiechem.

- Wiesz Stalowy, tylko twardziele nie boją się różowego koloru.- Chłopak nie dawał za wygraną i próbował się bronić mówiąc, że w takim razie chyba nie jest zbytnio pewny swojej siły skoro musi ją udowadniać. Ta gwałtowna wymiana zdań trwała przez dłuższy czas, a Jean miał to gdzieś. Grunt, że się nie rozbili, bo jeszcze tego samego dnia dotarli na miejsce.


	3. Chapter 3

Proszę bardzo oto trzeci rozdział. Znowu proszę nie bić za sztywny styl i powtórzenia (które mnie się często zdarzają niestety).

_

**Rozdział 3: Niespodzianka**

Samochód został zaparkowany w niewielkiej odległości od przystani do której mieli się udać. Nie tylko oni tu przybyli. Spotkali kilkanaście osób w pobliskim baru. Każdy dźwigał swój bagaż starając się zbytnio nie marudzić. Sagittae szybował nad nimi uważnie obserwują okolicę. Podekscytowana trójka prowadziła między sobą rozmowę na temat tego co im ciekawego mogłoby się przydarzyć. Ed stwierdził, że jeśli będą mieli szczęście to spotkają tutejszego jeziornego potwora.

- A skąd ty to wiesz?- zapytał się Jean.

- Tak było napisane na tablicy z atrakcjami turystycznymi.- odparł będąc już nieco zmęczonym. Generał tylko coś wymruczał o zbijaniu kasy na biednych turystach dzięki takim sztuczkom. Akurat w tej kwestii młody alchemik z nim się zgadzał. Przeszli szeroką leśną dróżkę, aby wyjść na piaszczysty brzeg przy którym była niezbyt duża przystań. Stadko mew natychmiast uciekło robiąc wielki hałas, ponieważ Sagittae wylądował na najbliższym maszcie. Stalowy odniósł wrażenie, że nie jest nad jeziorem tylko nad morzem i nie tylko dlatego, że czuł piasek wlewający mu się do klapek (zmienił sobie obuwie gdy wyszedł z samochodu) oraz, że żyły tu sobie mewy. Po prostu najdziwniejsze było to, że ten zbiornik wodny był tak wielki, że nie było widać drugiego brzegu. Oprócz tego dostrzegł kilka wysp przy których nie brakowało łodzi różnej wielkości. Stał tak przez kilka minut nie mogąc się napatrzeć i także wyjść z podziwu dla uroczych krajobrazów. Słyszał jeszcze jak Mustang i Havoc szukają właściwego jachtu. Przywódca kraju tyle zarabiał, że mógł sobie kupić taki bardzo mały statek. Specjalnie się tym nie zdziwił.

- Ed nie gap się tylko chodź!- zawołał go Jean.

- Już idę!- odparł ruszając w ich kierunku. Stali przed jachtem na którego dziobie widniał niebiesko-czerwony napis "Cindy". Był jednym z większych jachtów i jedynym z nich, który błyszczał nowością.

- Uau!- krzyknął Ed- Parzyłapo w tym to masz gust!- stwierdził, gładząc dziób ich wodnego pojazdu.

- Heh, Stalowy.... Oczywiście, że mam! Zapraszam na pokład panowie!- powiedział wesoło pierwszy idąc. Poczłapał różowymi klapkami po pokładzie i przespacerował się oglądając czy wszystko jest w porządku. Młodzieniec po raz pierwszy w swoim siedemnastoletnim życiu był na pokładzie jakiegoś jachtu. On i Jean postawili bagaże i usiedli na skrzynce opierając się plecami o siebie. Oczywiście w takich chwilach kapitan wyciągał paczkę i raczył się przyjemnością palenia. Także to wystarczyło, żeby alchemik szybko się podniósł rozeźlony tym zachowaniem.

- Havoc są wakacje więc radzę ci odpocząć od palenia!- krzyknął wskazując mu wodę jako doskonałe miejsce do wyrzucenia niedopałka.

- Ej, ej Stalowy wyluzuj! Ja mam inną filozofię według której wakacje są najlepszym czasem do odpoczynku z papierosem w łapie!- odrzekł Jean nic sobie nie robiąc z protestów Elrica. Zaraz jednak się przekonał, że również Roy ma takie samo zdanie. Jednak pocieszył go mówiąc, że na lądzie może palić ile chce.

- W końcu na noc będziemy rozbijać namioty przy brzegu.- mówił Mustang opierając się o maszt.

- No tak! A jakieś żarcie wziął każdy z nas?- Edward popatrzył się na nich i poczuł ulgę gdy kiwnęli głowami.

- A kibelek na jachcie jest?- spytał się amator tytoniu. Alchemicy tylko popatrzyli się na siebie wymownie.

- Czyli jest.... ufff to dobrze!- ucieszył się. Mustang klepnął go po ramieniu.

- Wiedziałem, że jesteś mądry!

- A co? Nie jestem?!

- No wiesz czasami gdy próbujesz myśleć wyglądasz jak idiota!- przekomarzał się z nim Płomienny z słodkim uśmieszkiem na twarzy. Stalowy Alchemik nie miał zamiaru słuchać ich żenujących kłótni, więc poszedł na koniec jachtu i oparł się o burtę. Tylko uśmiechał się gdy słyszał wrzaski obu panów. Nawet niezbyt umiał sobie wyobrazić Płomiennego jako luzaka, a tu taka niespodzianka. W końcu to on wszystko zorganizował. Z pewnym trudem postanowił na czas tych wakacji zapomnieć o jego dziwnych rozkazach, oraz arogancji która w pracy mu towarzyszyła. No, ale pomimo wszystko i tak się lubili. Edward wiedział, że również jego przełożony ma szczytne cele do których dąży. Podobnie jak on. I oboje dopięli swego. Elric odzyskał ciało ukochanego brata, a Mustang stanął na czele państwa, żeby móc lepiej chronić wszystkich tych którzy są pod nim. Trzeba przyznać, że poprzedni przywódca King Bradley nie za dobre się w tej roli spisywał. Lubiał doprowadzać do bezsensownych wojen i nie obchodziło go to ile ludzi zginęło. Mustang ze swoimi ludźmi położył kres temu wszystkiemu, a bracia Elric trochę mu w tym pomogli. Popatrzył się na Sagittae, który kręcił łebkiem śledząc refleksy świetlne błyszczące na powierzchni jeziora. Wtedy przeszło mu przez myśl, że przecież może wysyłać Alphonse'owi listy. Dzięki temu już na pewno nie będzie się o niego martwić.

- Wiesz może za tydzień wyślę cię do Resembool z listem.- zwrócił się ku niemu, gładząc go po białym łebku. Ptak w odpowiedzi tylko cicho zakwilił.

- Wiedziałem, że się zgodzisz.- powiedział zadowolony z tego, że pomimo iż sokół czasami poluje na jego warkocz okazuje się być pożyteczny. Nagle usłyszał za sobą szuranie jak się okazało różowych klapek. Generał poprawił sobie swoją hawajską koszulę.

- Stalowy na co czekasz?! Ruszamy! Jean już rozwija żagle!- zakomenderował. Edward uniósł brew w niemym zdziwieniu.

- A co niby mam robić?!- zadał pytanie, mając nadzieję, że Roy nie rozkaże mu czegoś myć. Wtedy by nie wytrzymałby i naprawdę obiłby mu tą pyszałkowatą twarz...

- Kierować!- właściwie nie tego się spodziewał, ale szybko przypadło mu to do gustu.

- Spoko!...- odparł kierując się do kierownicy. Co to było dla Stalowego Alchemika? Żadne wyzwanie. Co prawda samochodem jeszcze nigdy nie jeździł, ale filozofia była taka sama. Oprócz żagli jacht miał napęd motorowy, ale tego raczej się używało kiedy brakowało wiatru, lub żeby przyspieszyć. Odbili od brzegu i obrali kurs na półwysep. Havoc usiadł na skrzyni koło masztu i przyglądał się Elricowi. Widząc jego metalową protezę lewej nogi, oraz Sagittae na prawym braku przyznał, że wygląda jak nowoczesny pirat. Powiedział mu o tym.

- Brakuje tylko opaski na oku!- zarechotał.

- Wtedy to byś wyglądał jak King Bradley.- rozległ się głos Płomiennego Alchemika, który trzymał tacę z trzema drinkami.

- Szybki jesteś!-odezwał się Jean wskazując na naczynia.

- To nie jest takie trudne.- powiedział- Stalowy nie skończyłeś jeszcze osiemnastu lat co prawda, ale... są wakacje więc złamiemy sobie tą zasadę. Masz.- pozwolił wziąć mu napój.

- Dzięki!

- Jak się tym ululasz w co wątpię to daj znać.- Roy zaczął sączyć swojego niebieskiego drinka gdy usiadł na rozkładanym krześle. Kapitan tylko wyszczerzył zęby w szerokim uśmiechu.

- Hahahaha! Bardzo śmieszne! Upić się kilkoma kroplami!- zarechotał Edward, któremu Płomienny znowu zaczął działać na jego nerwy. Już kiedyś spróbował alkoholu z czystej ciekawości i musiał przyznać, że ten chłodny drink był bardzo przydatny w taki gorący dzień. Widać generał przygotował się do wypoczynku zapełniając wcześniej barek.

- To nie jest śmieszne, tylko bardzo mocne i od razu mówię, że jak będzie ci po tym niedobrze to pamiętaj, że za burtą jest woda.- przestrzegł go trochę ironicznym tonem, zupełnie nie zwracając uwagi na zaczerwienione ze złości policzki chłopaka, oraz jego prawą dłoń zaciskającą się w pięść.

- Ych! Parzyłapa przestań mnie wkurzać, bo to ty zaraz wylecisz za burtę!- warknął Edward, a diaboliczny uśmieszek na jego twarzy wskazywał, że miałby na to wielką ochotę.

- Ej, ej chłopaki! Wyluzujcie i nie drzyjcie kotów między sobą!- próbował załagodzić tą sytuację Jean- Roy! Ed! Czy wy nigdy nie dorośniecie? Cały czas musicie się o coś sprzeczać?! Normalnie.... takie duże dzieci!- wielbiciel tytoniu nie krył swojej frustracji. Mustang faktycznie oniemiał, ponieważ Havoc rzadko kiedy coś sensownego powiedział. Tak to było sensowne, a młodzieńcowi jakiś głosik w głowie przyznał rację. Tak właśnie sprzeczały się dzieci, ale oni już nie byli dziećmi. Tyle, że Roy robił to z klasą, a Elric.... cóż zawsze gwałtowniej bo był prawdziwym cholerykiem. Najpierw robił potem myślał, nie wspominając o nerwowości.

- Havoc, ale to Parzyłapa często mnie tak prowokuje!- wskazał oskarżycielsko na Płomiennego Alchemika, który jak gdyby nic nałożył sobie okulary przeciwsłoneczne.

- Ech.... Ed wina leży zawsze pośrodku! Tak naprawdę sądzę, że byłoby lepiej gdybyście się obaj postarali o dziewczyny!- rzekł Havoc tonem znawcy przenosząc wzrok z młodszego alchemika na starszego. Obaj się ożywili jednocześnie krzycząc:

- Co?!- kapitana jakoś to nie wzruszyło. Przewidział taką reakcję.

- Masło! Gdybyście mieli obaj dziewczyny to nie mielibyście siły na denerwowanie siebie nawzajem. O tak! Wiem co mówię! Tylko, że kłótnie z kobietą zawsze mają jakiś urok no i przede wszystkim można się z nią bardzo ładnie pogodzić....- Jean westchnął i popatrzył się w niebo po którym posuwały się strzępiaste chmury.

- W dodatku mówi to ten, który często dostaje od kobiet kosza.- mruknął Mustang. Palacz lekko się skrzywił, ale nie stracił wątku swojego monologu.

- No, ale na pewno ktoś się wami interesuje, z całą pewnością- zerknął szybko na generała- więc naprawdę nic nie musicie robić tylko zauważyć tą osobę!- zakończył przemówienie, ponieważ zauważył, że alchemicy za bardzo nie skupiają się na tym co mówi. Wyglądało na to, że skłoniło ich to do przemyślenia kilku spraw. Płomienny przypomniał sobie Rizę i jej lojalność, oraz dziwne przygnębienie w jej oczach. Nic dziwnego, że o niej pomyślał w tej chwili. Wiedział, że jej osoba znowu zagości w jego głowie na dłużej. Wiedział dlaczego tak się dzieje i gdyby byli teraz sobą to na pewno z nią spędzałby wakacje. Jedyna rzecz, która go powstrzymywała przed podjęciem decyzji życia był strach przed tym czy ona czuła to samo. Wiele było sytuacji podczas których można było się dopatrzeć, że dla niej również nie był obojętny. No tak tylko, że jej zadaniem jako żołnierza zawsze było chronienie go nawet kosztem własnego życia, więc nic niezwykłego nie powinien się w tym dopatrywać. Na dodatek panna Hawkeye zręcznie skrywała swoje uczucia pod maską chłodnej i zasadniczej pani pułkownik. Wielka szkoda, bo pragnął spędzić z nią resztę życia nie tylko zawodowo, lecz także prywatnie. Popatrzył się na drugiego alchemika, który na chwilę się do niego odwrócił, żeby znowu spojrzeć na horyzont opierając się o burtę. Podobne myśli roiły się także w jego głowie. Stalowy Alchemik jeszcze niedawno uważał chodzenie z dziewczyną za obciach, ale wydoroślał i teraz było mu to w sumie obojętne. Zrobiłby pierwszy krok gdyby tylko ona przestała widzieć śrubki i protezy. Był święcie przekonany, że obchodził ją tylko jako przyjaciel. Miał naprawdę wielką nadzieję, że po skończeniu tego wszystkiego znajdzie swoje miejsce przy jej boku. Mogło się to wydawać śmieszne, ale Elric bardzo bał się tego, że Winry nie widziała w nim kogoś więcej jak dobrego kumpla. Obaj alchemicy w myślach przyznali rację Havocowi. Nie chodziło o kłótnie- te były znakiem firmowym w relacjach Płomienny- Stalowy, ale o fakt, że brakowało im pewnych osób w życiu.

Na szczęście do wieczora był względny spokój. Wiele czasu urlopowicze spędzili na grze w karty siedząc pod pokładem w przytulnym pomieszczeniu. Tak bardzo ich to wciągnęło, że nawet nie zauważyli kiedy nadszedł wieczór. Na noc podpłynęli do zarośniętego trzciną brzegu i zarzucili kotwicę. Ed pierwszy wszedł do pobliskiego lasu zobaczyć czy znajdzie się dogodne miejsce do rozbicia namiotów. Na szczęście natknął się na dość sporą polankę. Niebo coraz bardziej ciemniało zmieniając barwy z błękitnej na granatową usianą gwiazdami, a trójka ludzi męczyła się z rozbijaniem namiotów. Sagittae tylko przyglądał się tym scenom sam wygodnie siedząc na gałęzi. Gdy namioty stanęły zapadła decyzja o rozpaleniu ogniska. Do wskrzeszenia ognia wystarczył Mustang, ale potrzebowali suchego drewna na podpałkę. Alchemicy poszli głębiej w las krocząc utartymi ścieżkami (widać te miejsce były często odwiedzane przez turystów). Nie spostrzegli się, że zbliżają się do małej zatoczki. Roy i Edward trzymali po kilka gałęzi kiedy nagle usłyszeli czyjeś głosy z oddali. Zaciekawieni podeszli bliżej kiedy nagle oboje zdębieli gdy zdali sobie sprawę z tego, że skądś znają te głosy. Roy nieco wychylił się z kryjówki, ale chłopak złapał go za skraj koszuli.

- Nie wychylaj się!- syknął. Chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu Mustang nic nie odpowiedział, tylko z rozdziawionymi ustami wpatrywał się w przestrzeń przed nimi. Z trudem dostrzegli dwa namioty, ale ludzi nie zauważyli. Lecz te głosy.... Komuś im przypominały, ale czy to możliwe żeby one były tutaj?

- Riza i.....

- Winry?...- dokończył Stalowy gdy popatrzyli sie na siebie zdumieni.


	4. Chapter 4

Już czwarty rozdział tego dziwnego, nie trzymającego się kupy, dziwnego opowiadania. Nie piszę jakoś mistrzowsko, ale beznadziejnie też nie, więc mam nadzieję, że nie jest tak źle. Sama jestem ciekawa co jest nie tak z moim stylem pisania. Hmm... A może opisuję za mało emocji i uczuć? Sama nie wiem.

P.S. Aha niektóre grzyby rosną latem w lasach. Chyba.

**Rozdział 4: Spotkanie  
**

Alchemicy zastygli w krzakach wciąż nie mogli ochłonąć z zdumienia. To musiało być przeznaczenie, ponieważ inaczej tego nie można było wytłumaczyć. Nic już jednak nie zobaczyli, ponieważ było już bardzo ciemno, ale pojawiło się nagłe mocne pragnienie, aby się z nimi zobaczyć. Oboje jednak wiedzieli, że o tej porze mogliby zostać wzięci za jakiś bandytów i szybko unieszkodliwieni przez Rizę. Nie chcieli ryzykować. Paradoksalnie nic się nie odzywali przez pewien czas zajęci swoimi myślami. Po blisko kilkunastu minutach ukrywania się postanowili wrócić do swojego obozu. Najpierw Roy ostrożnie wypełzł z krzaków. Edward szybko za nim podążył.

- Normalnie nie wierzę, że to one!- mruknął generał szybko idąc.

- Ja też!- Zgodził się z nim blondyn, zrównując się z nim. No, ale w sumie nie było w tym nic podejrzanego.... Płomienny Alchemik przypomniał sobie słowa pani pułkownik o tym, że wybiera się nad wodę. Powiedział o tym swojemu towarzyszowi. To, że wzięła Winry ze sobą nie było specjalnie dziwne. Mustang i Elric wiedzieli, że się przyjaźnią. Stalowy intensywnie zastanawiał się nad tym co dalej zrobić. Owszem chciał pływać jachtem po jeziorach, ale ta sytuacja wszystko zmieniła. Zaczął rozmyślać czy nie dałoby się pań zaprosić do wspólnej wyprawy. Był świadomy, że Roy także ma identyczne myśli. W życiu nie spodziewał się, że spotka tutaj protetyczkę, lecz wcale go to nie zirytowało. Wręcz przeciwnie, poczuł się tak jakoś lekko, bo wypełniło go radosne uczucie. Dobrze wiedział dlaczego i w obawie przed tym, że Mustang może się domyśleć o czym on duma, zwrócił głowę w drugą stronę. Jednak to on pierwszy przerwał milczenie.

- Parzyłapo masz eee.... jakieś konkretne pomysły?

- Ciebie chciałem zapytać o to samo.- odparł cicho. Popatrzył się na Edwarda wyczekująco, a ten zrozumiał, że musi przedstawić swoją propozycję.

- Eee... no wiesz sądzę, że grzecznie byłoby się z nimi zobaczyć.- rzekł Elric ciesząc się, że jest ciemno, ponieważ poczuł jak mimo wszystko policzki mu się czerwienią. Nagle ugiął się pod mocnym walnięciem w łopatki.

- Wiedziałem, że myślimy tak samo, Stalowy! Hahaha! Mimo wszystko jest z ciebie równy gość!- zawołał generał kilkakrotnie go jeszcze poklepując.

- Super!... Teraz to przestań mnie klepać!- warknął Edward, podnosząc upuszczony przez siebie kawałek drewna. Płomienny szybko się odsunął chcąc uniknąć potencjalnego ciosu. Na szczęście Elric nie miał ochoty na wszczynanie bójki. Jednak i on chciałby się z nimi spotkać... o nie! Poprawka! Nie z nimi tylko z panną Rockbell! Roy popatrzył się na niego z ukosa. Przecież to było takie oczywiste... Wiedział, że młodszy alchemik nie ma dziewczyny, a często słyszał plotki o tym, że coś łączy jego podwładnego z tą energiczną blondynką. Westchnął zadowolony z tego, że jeszcze tam było panna Hawkeye.

- Dobrze byłoby wybrać się do nich przed południem.- odezwał się generał.

- Racja, ale jestem bardzo ciekawy jak zareagują gdy nas zobaczą.

- Jutro się przekonamy. Nie bądź niecierpliwy Stalowy.

- Nie możemy tego przemilczeć. Musimy powiedzieć o tym Havocowi.- stwierdził chłopak. Myślał, że Płomienny się z nim nie zgodzi, ale przyznał mu rację. Powód był prosty: Gdyby z jakiś powodów nie powiedzieliby mu i tak by nie dali rady tego ukrywać. Zresztą po co? Dobrze będzie jeśli i on się z nimi zobaczy. Gdy tylko doszli do obozu przywitał ich radośnie mocno zniecierpliwiony Jean. Oznajmił, że trochę się o nich zaczął bać. Alchemicy szybko zapewnili go, że niepotrzebnie. Gdy tylko drewno zajęło się ogniem i rozjaśniło swoim blaskiem polankę, cała trójka usiadła na kłodzie. Szybko zgodzili się ze sobą, że trzeba przygotować kolację. Wybór był prosty i padł na pieczone kiełbaski. Wśród nocnych odgłosów do których należało pohukiwanie sowy i dziwnie buczenie dochodzące z trzcin, alchemicy opowiedzieli kapitanowi o tym co ich spotkało. Ten z kolei zaczął się cicho śmiać, widząc ich niepewne miny i dziwny błysk w ich oczach.

- Dobreee! Widzę chłopaki, że wam brak kobiet bardzo doskwiera skoro zaczynacie je słyszeć!- z trudem łapał powietrze i o mały włos kiełbaska mu nie wpadła do ognia. Rzecz jasna Edward natychmiast zareagował gdy przemknęło mu przez głowę, że Havoc uważa ich za wariatów.

- Zamknij się! To nie były jakieś halucynacje!- wrzasnął tak głośno aż się Sagittae obudził. Sokół popatrzył się na nich z wielkim oburzeniem skrzecząc przy tym ostrzegawczo.

- Dobra, dobra! Wierzę wam tylko tak mi się wymsknęło no wiecie żart!- tłumaczył się palacz i odczuł ulgę kiedy ujrzał, że alchemicy przestali się na niego patrzeć z chęcią uduszenia. Atmosfera znowu stała się spokojna. Na temat tej leśnej niespodzianki prowadzili rozmowy przez pewien czas. Gdy się najedli zgasili ognisko i każdy wczołgał się do swojego namiotu życząc dobrej nocy.

Ranek był pogodny, ale hałaśliwy, ponieważ w lesie jak i znad jeziora dochodziło wiele różnych odgłosów, które przede wszystkim należały do ptaków. Sagittae co prawda nie był śpiewakiem, ale przyłączył się do tego koncertu przyjemnie kwiląc. Sfrunął na ziemię i przeszedł się do zielonego namiotu z którego wystawały nogi Elrica. Słychać było tylko chrapanie, ale ptak jeszcze rozejrzał się czy pozostali jeszcze nie wstali. Gdy upewnił się, że nikt nie przeszkodzi w jego planach szybko zaatakował prawą stopę blondyna. Zamiast wbić mocniej szpony, wgryzł się w największego palca. Reakcja była natychmiastowa. Rozległ się wrzask, który zbudziłby nawet trupa, ale zamiast tego na nogi porwali się Mustang i Havoc. Widząc jednak szybko odlatującego sokoła daleko ponad drzewa wzruszyli tylko ramionami. Nic strasznego się nie wydarzyło. Ptak chciał się tylko pobawić i przy okazji wszystkich zbudził. Roy obrócił się w stronę klnącego blondyna, który dzięki takiej pobudce w ogóle nie wyglądał na zaspanego.

- Co za pojebane ptaszysko! Dzisiaj to mu już zupełnie odwaliło!- opatrywał nie groźną ranę na palcu, którą polał wodą utlenioną.

- Stalowy wiedz, że takie zachowanie świadczy o inteligencji.- rzekł jak zwykle znudzonym tonem.

- Taa! Gryzienie mnie w palce świadczy o inteligencji! Niech tylko wróci to mu... coś zrobię!- odgrażał się, ale już się nieco uspokoił. Generał tylko uniósł brwi słysząc to.

- Dobra, dobra skończ już to. Wiem, że tego nie zrobisz. Aha i dla poprawienia ci humoru przypomnę o....

- Tak wiem! Sklerozy jeszcze nie mam.- w jego oczach pojawił się dziwny błysk. Zupełnie zapomniał o sokole. Roy tylko ziewnął i skierował się w stronę jeziora, żeby zrobić poranną toaletę. Edward uznał to za bardzo dobry pomysł i poszedł za nim. Przyjemność oglądania rozległego akwenu i brodzenia w płyciźnie zabijały wszechobecne tutaj komary. Nocą wcale nie były dokuczliwe, bo mieli preparaty na odstraszanie tych natrętnych owadów. Teraz jednak ta ochrona już nie działała, więc pospieszyli się z przemyciem twarzy i górnej części ciała. Zaraz dołączył do nich Jean, który nic nie robił sobie z obecności komarów, bo akurat miał zapalonego papierosa w gębie. Najwidoczniej mali krwiopijcy nie lubili dymu nikotynowego. Całą trójką wrócili do obozu. Ed tylko patrzył się z głupawym uśmieszkiem na Płomiennego w swoich "Barbie klapkach". Wyglądało na to, że nie zamierzał ich zmieniać. Nie tracąc już czasu w końcu opuścili obozowisko co stało się jeszcze przed godziną dziesiątą. Jednak już teraz robił się zaduch rodem z tropików, a leśny mikroklimat tylko minimalnie chłodził. Szli nie dbając o to, żeby zachowywać się cicho, aż zbliżyli się do celu swojej podróży. Sagittae leciał nad drzewami śledząc ich poczynania. Z dobrze osłoniętego miejsca Roy przyglądał się obozowisku aż w końcu zauważył coś co nie tylko jego bardzo zainteresowało. Obie przedstawicielki płci pięknej leżały brzuchem na ręcznikach opalając się topless. Słyszeli, że rozmawiają ze sobą, ale nie mogli dosłyszeć o czym. Jednak taki widok im wystarczył do mocnego podekscytowania. Zupełnie zapomnieli, że mieli do nich przyjść się przywitać a nie podglądać jak banda dorastających nastolatków. Jean i Edward zerknęli na Płomiennego Alchemika, który wbił wzrok w pannę Hawkeye nie mogąc wciąż nacieszyć oczu jej wspaniale wyprofilowanymi udami, oraz rozpuszczonymi włosami. Elric i Havoc nie mogli się wstrzymać od nieskomentowania tego jak wygląda.

- Zobacz Parzyłapie zaraz oczy wyjdą z orbit!

- Ehe!- przytaknął kapitan- ej Roy tu jestem...!

- Zamknijcie się obaj!- warknął nieco wystraszony, tym, że zdradzą swoją obecność. Natychmiast umilkli i chłopak z sporym zainteresowaniem wpatrywał się w protetyczkę, która nieco uniosła się na łokciach. Złapał się na tym, że w myślach ponaglał ją, aby położyła się na brzuchu i nagle... wylądował na przeciw niej Sagittae. Alchemicy i Havoc zamarli.

Winry w pierwszej chwili zaskoczyło pojawienie się dużego sokoła. Także jej towarzyszka ożywiła się i wnikliwie wpatrywała się w opierzonego gościa. Ptak dreptał z rozchylonymi skrzydłami i skrzeczał.

- Co on? Z woliery komuś uciekł?- zapytała się pani pułkownik, która niezbyt dobrze znała tego sokoła.

- Nie...! Przecież to jest... Sagittae! Chodź tu!- wyciągnęła dłoń do jego łapy, żeby z bliska przyjrzeć się obrączce, która połyskiwała na jego skoku. Riza uniosła brwi zdziwiona jego obecnością.

- Winry a on czasami nie towarzyszy Edwardowi?- zadała pytanie rozglądając się po okolicy, ale nic podejrzanego nie zauważyła.

- Właśnie tak! Ej no.... Sagittae ty chyba nie jesteś tu sam, prawda?- szybko zamrugała zupełnie nie zdając sobie sprawy co kombinuje ptak, ale już w następnej sekundzie się dowiedziała. Sagittae wrzasnął po czym złapał jej biustonosz w szpony. Błyskawicznie przeleciał nad zaskoczoną panią pułkownik, której pistolet leżał w namiocie i nie było szans na korzystanie z niego. Ptak zniknął ponad drzewami. Panna Rockbell bardzo się tym zdenerwowała i podskoczył na równe nogi zasłaniając się ręcznikiem.

- Sagittae ty palancie wracaj!- zagroziła mu pięścią, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że to nie ma najmniejszego sensu. Riza też stanęła z ramionami skrzyżowanymi na piersi. Pogładziła podbródek zastanawiając się czy obecność Sagittae to jest zwykły przypadek. Także jej młodsza przyjaciółka rozglądała się bacznie po najbliższym otoczeniu, ale nic nie dostrzegła.

- Winry on wraca!- Hawkeye wskazała na sokoła, który niespodziewanie zniżył pułap lotu i to tak bardzo, że musnął końcami skrzydeł grzywkę Rizy. Jednak ptak nie zrzucił swojej "zdobyczy", ale obie kobiety zaczęły śledzić tor jego lotu. Wzdrygnęły się kiedy widać było, że Sagittae ma na celu rozległe krzaczyska, ale zręcznie je ominął i runął tuż za nimi wbrew pozorom wcale nie na ziemię. Dobiegł stamtąd przeraźliwy wrzask, a Riza nie bacząc na nic rzuciła się do namiotu po broń (oraz coś co mogła zarzucić na siebie). Winry cofnęła się przestraszona, ale strach szybko minął i zastąpiło go zaskoczenie.

- Zabierzcie go!!!

- Stalowy zamknij mordę!!!- krzyknął ktoś na niego. Riza opuściła nieco broń gdy poznała ten głos.

- Generał?!- odezwała się niepewnie, podchodząc coraz bliżej kotłujących się krzaków. Rockbell szła za nią wciąż zakrywając się ręcznikiem i obserwując to zdarzenie z ciekawością. Nagle z kryjówki wyszedł odrapany z liśćmi we włosach Mustang, który ciągnął za sobą młodszego alchemika. Ten wyglądał jeszcze gorzej z obficie cieknącą krwią po policzku i czole. Jednak nie stracił przytomności, tylko mamrotał jakieś obelgi pod adresem sokoła, który wyglądał na bardzo zadowolonego. Zły uwolnił się od uścisku i stanął łapiąc się za głowę jakby chciał sprawdzić czy również ona nie doznała uszczerbku. Poczuł ulgę kiedy okazało się, że włosy są tylko trochę rozczochrane. Jednak czas wrócić do rzeczywistości, a ściślej to do faktu, że ich znajome już o nich wiedziały. Niepewnie popatrzył się na Hawkeye, która nie celowała w nich. Następnie przeniósł wzrok na swoją przyjaciółkę, która szybko podeszła do niego i wyrwała mu z dłoni swoją część garderoby. "Jesteśmy ugotowani!"- stwierdził w myślach blondyn.

- Podglądaliście nas!?- głośno odezwała się Riza, taksując alchemików groźnym spojrzeniem. Panowie przełknęli równocześnie ślinę i w tym samym czasie zaczęli chaotycznie łgać:

- Nie no co wy!...

-.... my tak przypadkowo!..

- Stalowy ma rację!...

- O tak! I tak ujawnilibyśmy się...!

- ... ale nie chcieliśmy przeszkadzać paniom w opalaniu się!- zakończył nerwowo Płomienny, powstrzymując niespokojny chichot, oraz żywo gestykulując. Ich znajome szybko zerknęły na siebie. Dla generała i jego podwładnego to była dość stresująca sytuacja, aż nagle rozległ się głos Havoca (na chwilę się od nich oddalił) który jakby się zupełnie nie przejmując co się dzieje podszedł do Rizy i Winry.

- Może chcecie grzybka?- pokazał im to co zebrał. Hawkeye i Rockbell osłupiały jeszcze bardziej, ale trwało to tylko chwilę. Napięcie, oraz pot oblewający alchemików szybko znikły kiedy obie zaniosły się głośnym, niepohamowanym śmiechem. Kapitan puścił oczko do Mustanga i Elrica.

- Havoc! Ale chyba one nie są trujące, co?- odezwał się już całkowicie wyluzowany Roy.

- Nie.

- Skoro nie to można je jakoś przyrządzić prawda, Winry?- Riza popatrzyła się na dziewczynę. W sumie nie miała już nic do zarzucenia "podglądaczom". Gdy wczuła się w ich sytuację, zrozumiała, że nie byłoby to grzeczne przychodzić do nich kiedy opalają się półnagie.

- Racja!- przytaknęła jej, wciąż miętosząc ręcznik. Uśmiechała się, ponieważ rozbrajało ją jak czujnie obserwuje ją Elric. Jakby wciąż czekał na to, że oberwie kluczem.


	5. Chapter 5

Piąty chap. Wiem za dobrze nie wyszedł. Za błędy przepraszam- dodawałam to gdy już było naprawdę późno.

_

**Rozdział 5: Rozmowa i gwiaździsta noc**

Minęły trzy dni odkąd załoga jachtu spotkała się ze swoimi znajomymi. Zaproszono je na pokład, na co zgodziły się bez ociągania. "Cindy" mknęła po tafli trzeciego już jeziora gdzie nietrudno było spotkać inne małe statki, oraz ludzi zażywających kąpieli przy brzegu. Sezon wakacyjny trwał w najlepsze. a w tych stronach przynosił spore zyski dla przedsiębiorczych mieszkańców, którzy prawie na wszystkim zarabiali. Jeszcze tylko brakowało, aby uiszczać opłatę klimatyczną za prawo powdychania sobie wilgotnego powietrza przesyconego zapachem zróżnicowanych gatunkowo lasów. Mustang był niesamowicie dumny z tego, że wszystko szło tak jak chciał (czyli przyjemnie- bez utopienia się Stalowego w wodzie, albo podpalenia jachtu przez Havoca). Nawet ułożyło się lepiej! Kiedy tak pomyślał jego wzrok spoczął na plecach Rizy, której włosy były układały się w artystycznym nieładzie wskutek lekkiego wiatru. Obserwowała fale obijającą się z cichym chlupotem o burtę statku. Przez chwilę nieco się nachyliła. Może zobaczyła rybę, która niczym srebrzysta smuga pomknęła pod przezroczystą taflą wody. To były tylko jego domysły, ale najbardziej zainteresowały go jej jędrne pośladki, które chwilowo stały się bardziej widoczne gdy chciała się bliżej przyjrzeć wodzie. Głupio byłoby stanąć i wpatrywać się w to zjawisko dłużej, bo bał się, że ktoś może to zauważyć. Tylko uśmiechnął się i zrobił szybsze kroki w swoich różowych klapkach.

- Pani życzyła sobie drinka?- zapytał żartobliwie, podając jej alkohol. Hawkeye obróciła się w jego stronę nie kryjąc uśmiechu. Dobrze było widać jej atrybuty kobiecości opinające się pod ciemnozieloną bluzką.

- O tak! Dziękuję.

- Proszę, jak chcesz więcej to mów.

- Nie będę taka zachłanna. Jeszcze ci wszystko wypiję i co będzie?

- Nic. Kupię nowe, proste.- odparł bawiąc się słomką. Nie mógł się nadziwić jak wakacyjna aura zmienia ludzi. Nigdy nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić takiej wyluzowanej Rizy, która zdawała się zapomnieć o tym, że Płomienny jest generałem, którego trzeba wciąż pilnować. Wbrew pozorom wcale mu to nie przeszkadzało. Po prostu przez pierwszy dzień się do tego przyzwyczaił.

- Nigdy nie sądziłam, że lubisz różowy.- skinęła głową na jego obuwie. Roy opanował zażenowanie. Sądził, że już dawno musiała to zauważyć i po prostu zignorowała ten fakt, ale pomylił się.

- Ech... No wiesz nie to że lubię, tylko po prostu się go nie boję.- odpowiedział. Pani pułkownik przyjrzała się mu uważniej, po czym zaczęła się... śmiać. Mustang odskoczył zaskoczony tą reakcją. Pierwszy raz słyszał tak głośny śmiech u Rizy, która trochę wylała swojego napoju. Dopiero gdy przestała, odezwała się nadal rozbawionym tonem:

- Roy! Zaskoczyłeś mnie tym! To nie wiedziałam, że faceci boją się różowego. No, ale wiesz ja sama wiem, że nie jesteś tchórzem i , że jesteś wspaniałym przywódcą, który....- szybko zasłoniła usta dłonią a na policzkach wykwitł blady rumieniec. Schyliła się chcąc zerwać kontakt wzrokowy. Płomienny Alchemik mógł wyczytać z rdzawych oczu bardzo dużo, a ona tego nie chciała. Sama nie bardzo wiedziała co ją przed tym hamuje. Właśnie teraz tak niewiele brakowało jej do szczęścia. Koniecznie musiała mieć chwilę spokoju, żeby to przemyśleć, albo żeby chociaż porozmawiać o tym.

- Riza, coś się stało?- zapytał niespokojnym tonem Roy. Ona tylko posłała mu dziwne spojrzenie.

- Nie, nic. Po prostu poczułam się bardzo źle.- skłamała, masując sobie głowę. Roy już chciał się odezwać, ale Hawkeye go zbyła mówiąc, że musi sobie usiąść. Poczuła się tak jakby ją poraził piorun, gdy uzmysłowiła sobie, że mało brakowało a zaczęłaby się znacznie cieplej odnosić do generała. Do _swojego _generała- poprawił ją jakiś głos, a serce zaczęło mocniej bić. Poszła pod pokład, minęła kajuty, żeby siąść przy małym stoliku.

- Tak blisko, a tak daleko- wyszeptała, odchylając głowę do tyłu. Przez tyle lat mu towarzyszyła i nie raz mu uratowała życie. Gdyby i on coś do niej czuł to na pewno już dawno by jej o tym powiedział. No, ale kiedy i gdzie? W pracy? W jego gabinecie? Bała się, że nie odwzajemniłby jej uczuć gdyby mu je okazała. Straciłaby swoją godność i chyba już nigdy nie przyszłaby do pracy. Czuła się tak jakby coś ją strasznie przygniatało. To był niepokój. Lata mijały, a jej życie uczuciowe i prywatne ziało złowrogą, chłodną pustką, która z każdym rokiem stawała się trochę silniejsza i ogarniała ją coraz bardziej. Jej przyjaciółki z pracy miały swoich mężczyzn, a niektóre pozakładały już rodziny. Pogodziły pracę posłusznego, odważnego, bezwzględnego żołnierza z rolą kochającej kobiety i czułej matki. Nie oznaczało to, że pannie Hawkeye czegoś brakowało w urodzie. Była bardzo ładną panią pułkownik. Często słyszała plotki o tym, że spodobała się któremuś z żołnierzy, jednak takiemu amantowi brakowało odwagi na zagadanie do pani snajper. Tylko Roy zdolny był zdecydowanie zajrzeć jej prosto w oczy, ale wyłącznie dzięki niej nie obijał się z pracy. W wyobraźni zobaczyła Mustanga kulącego się za biurkiem, kiedy ona wchodziła. Uśmiechnęła się, ale szybko przybrała swój zwykły wyraz twarzy gdy usłyszała jak ktoś idzie. W duchu odetchnęła z ulgą kiedy okazało się, że jest to protetyczka.

- Riza chcesz zagrać w karty z Edem i Jeanem?- zapytała się i usiadła naprzeciwko Rizy. No tak nie mieli nic lepszego do roboty to grali w karty.

- Nie bardzo, Winry. Nie czuję się dobrze.- odrzekła patrząc się uważnie na swoją towarzyszkę, która w przeciwieństwie do niej tryskała energią.

- Ojej... Bardzo źle?

- Nie martw się. Chyba zaczyna przechodzić.- Hawkeye usiłowała ukryć swoje zmartwienie pod maską sennego zadowolenia. Jednak panna Rockbell zauważyła, że Riza chcąc ją uspokoić posyła jej wymuszony uśmiech. Winry zaczęła ją świdrować swoimi ciemnobłękitnymi oczami, ale nic już nie dostrzegła. Rozluźniła się i postanowiła ją wprost zapytać. Była pewna, że coś było nie tak. Intuicja jej to podpowiadała. Co prawda pani pułkownik była dużo starsza od niej, ale ich relacje były bardzo przyjacielskie bez jakichkolwiek uprzedzeń (przynajmniej od jakiegoś czasu).

- Czy na pewno jest wszystko w porządku?- nie spuszczała oczu z twarzy Hawkeye, która czuła jej upór.

- No tak.- skłamała.

- Riza ja ci nie wierzę.

- Ehh... Winry po prosu jesteś chyba śpiąca i dlatego...

- Nie zmieniaj tematu, proszę!- raptownie wstała pod wpływem buzujących w niej emocji. Wiedziała, że coś jest nie tak i powód z pewnością był poważny. Gdyby było inaczej nie zawracałaby sobie głowy i wróciłaby na pokład grać w pokera czy coś innego. Pani pułkownik nieco zaskoczona reakcją blondynki, uniosła brwi nad szeroko otwartymi oczyma. Zdała sobie sprawę, że nie było najmniejszego sensu zaprzeczać. Westchnęła ciężko i wbiła wzrok w blat stołu.

- Masz rację, ale niech zostanie to między nami.

- Spoko. No, ale nie rozumiem. Są wakacje i byłaś bardzo zadowolona kiedy tu przyjechałyśmy, a teraz? Teraz coś cię gryzie.- Winry przyglądała się uważnie Rizie zatroskanym spojrzeniem.

- Winry, ale ty się nie musisz tak tym martwić. Byłam w znacznie gorszych sytuacjach i zawsze sama dawałam radę.- teraz próbowała nie zdradzić powodu zmartwień. Coś jej jednak mówiło, że jest na straconej pozycji.

- Pomyślmy... to coś związanego z jachtem cię trapi.- zerkała na Rizę, śledząc jej reakcje- chyba nie sądzisz, że się zatopimy? A nie to głupi pomysł! Chyba się też nie przejmujesz tym, że wczoraj przegrałaś trzy raz z rzędu w kierki? Byłaś taka rozkojarzona...- rzekła Winry.

- Tak z powodu przegranej w kierki będę chciała się zabić.- zażartowała Hawkeye. Dziewczyna także zaczęła się cicho śmiać. Dzięki temu rozluźniła się i coś ją olśniło. Przecież to takie oczywiste! Teraz gdy kobieta była w ciut lepszym nastroju mogła zaryzykować zadając tak osobiste pytanie.

- To chodzi o... Roya?- Riza drgnęła i rzuciła jej szybkie spojrzenie. Westchnęła. Nie mogła zaprzeczyć. Zmrużyła oczy i przytaknęła ruchem głowy nie patrząc się na dziewczynę. Jej sekret dotyczący Mustanga przestał być sekretem. Poczuła dziwną ulgę, ale ogarnął ją niepokój. Na szczęście Winry szybko ją zapewniła, że nic nikomu nie powie.

- Dobrze, że na ciebie mogę liczyć- uśmiechnęła się słabo. Panna Rockbell odwzajemniła to.

- Eee... a można wiedzieć o co dokładniej chodzi?- spytała się Winry, mając nadzieję, że nie urazi tym Rizy. Nic złego się nie wydarzyło. Zapadła dłuższa cisza podczas której pani pułkownik zastanawiała się jak to krótko wyjaśnić. Dziewczyna czekała aż się odezwie. Podparła się.

- Sama nie wiem jak ci to opowiedzieć. Może to zabrzmi śmiesznie, ale to jest trudne rozmawiać o takich rzeczach. Szczególnie dla mnie.- wyjaśniła.

- Chodzi o to, że ... kochasz go, prawda?- przełknęła głośno ślinę zaś pani pułkownik zrobiło się gorąco. W dodatku przypomniała sobie, że takie pytanie zadała Edwardowi o Winry- A no tak to było pytanie retoryczne.- dodała dziewczyna.

- Tak.

- Domyślam się o co chodzi, ale muszę powiedzieć, że nie wiem czemu sądzisz, że on nie odwzajemnia tego.

- Jak to?!- krzyknęła zaskoczona Riza. Rockbell wyszczerzyła tylko zęby.

- Tak to! Aż dziw, że sama tego nie zauważyłaś! No, ale tak! Nawet boisz się czasem na niego pogapić, żeby nie zaczął czegoś podejrzewać.- blondynka dalej ciągnęła swoją przemowę, zaś Riza pomyślała, że chyba musiała za dużo wypić.

- Winry co ty bredzisz?!

- Ja nie bredzę! Taka jest prawda!- odparła, trochę zirytowana tym, że pani pułkownik jej nie wierzy.

- No to powiedz, chętnie cię wysłucham.- Rockbell na to tylko nasłuchiwała przez chwilę czy ktoś nie nadchodzi.

- Dobrze! No więc to jest tak: Często widzę jak Royek się na ciebie gapi. Och! Sorki, nie gapi, tylko pożera wzrokiem. Po drugie nawet Ed nie jest na tyle ślepy, żeby tego nie zauważyć. Często dokucza Roykowi z tego powodu. Także Havoc wie swoje i chyba najwięcej.- złapała głębszy oddech, żeby ostatecznie powiedzieć- Riza wystarczy tylko, żebyś pokazała mu, że jest dla ciebie ważny jako facet! Tak się składa, że na pewno do ciebie też coś ma, ale nie chce robić pierwszego kroku bo sądzi, że ty tego nie odzwajemniasz.... no i tak w jest w koło wojtek.- panna Rockbell zakończyła swoje przemówienie, czerwona na twarzy z wrażenia (naprawdę nie miało to nic wspólnego z zawstydzeniem). Zbliżyła się do Rizy i poklepała ją delikatnie po plecach na koniec. Sama Hawkeye poczuła się znacznie lepiej. Winry dała jej do zrozumienia, że sytuacja nie jest wcale beznadziejna. Jest zupełnie inaczej! To dodało jej otuchy, oraz otworzyło szerzej oczy.

- Wierzę ci i ... dziękuję. Widzę, że masz jakieś doświadczenie w tych sprawach.- popatrzyła się znacząco na blondynkę.

- To nie tak! Ja nie mam doświadczenia tylko po prostu powiedziałam jak jest i co powinnaś zrobić.- zaczęła szybko bronić się przed tą pochwałą. Kobieta już miała coś odpowiedzieć kiedy do pomieszczenia wpadł Edward. Zniecierpliwienie, które malowało się na twarzy ustąpiło zdziwieniu gdy zobaczył Rizę i Winry, którym najwidoczniej przerwał ciekawą rozmowę.

- Coś się stało?- zapytał podchdoząc bliżej i przenosząc spojrzenie z pani pułkownik na protetyczkę.

- A co miało się stać?- odpowiedziała pytaniem na pytanie jego przyjaciółka.

- Nic! Tak tylko pytam, bo Riza wygląda na zmęczoną.

- Wydaje ci się.- rzekła panna Hawkeye z godnością. Stalowemy postanowił nie drążyć tematu, który i tak mało co go obchodził. Zwrócił się do Rockbell, nieco zirytowany:

- Wciąż czekamy na ciebie, a ty sobie tu urządzasz pogaduszki!

- Wcale nie....

- Ed, Winry próbowała mnie namówić na zagranie chociaż w jedną partyjkę.- Riza rozpoczęła ją bronić co było zgodne z prawdą. Dziewczyna talko przytakiwała ruchem głowy z świętoszkowatą miną.

- Skoro tak to dobra. Idziecie?

- Tak, może się odegram!- pani pułkownik wstała i pierwsza wyszła. Znowu została naładowana pozytywną energią dzięki czemu poczuła się lepiej. Młody alchemik wykonał taki ruch jakby chciał chwycić swoją przyjaciółkę za przegub, ale ta chyba tego nie zauważyła, ponieważ także ruszyła się z miejsca. Miał niejasne przeczucie, że nie gadały tylko o kartach.

- Chodź, bo zaraz Havoc wybuchnie.

- Racja.- zgodził się młody alchemik.

Popołudnie minęło szybko i w miarę spokojnie jeśli nie liczyć sprzeczki między Edem i Winry. Dziewczyna oskarżyła go o to, że oszukuje. Niestety okazało się to prawdą. Obrażony Edward opuścił ich. Na szczęście na krótko, po czym wrócił mrucząc coś o tym, że już tak nie będzie robić. Jeanowi i Rizie najszybciej się to znudziło. Roy, który przez ten czas nie wtrącał się do nich, powiadomił o tym. że za niedługo przybiją do brzegu na noc. Płomienny Alchemik jeszcze długo rozmawiał z Rizą na temat jej samopoczucia. Elric i Rockbell więcej nie usłyszeli, ponieważ oddalili się w stronę burty. Stalowy Alchemik nagle przypomniał sobie ważną rzecz.

- Winry muszę napisac list do Ala.

- To super, ale ja też chcę coś dodać od siebie.

- Nie ma sprawy, ale wtedy naprawdę się zdziwi i... nie... on będzie _ucieszony _ tym faktem.- powiedział blondyn dość nerwowym tonem.

- To co w tym dziwnego?- spytała protetyczka ściągając brwi. Ed znowu zaczyna wydziwiać. Jeszcze raz zadała sobie pytanie w duchu o to czemu pokochała tego dziwaka. Przecież było tylu normalnych facetów na świecie. Kiedy Stalowy napotkał jej spojrzenie, lekko się wzdrygnął. Chodziło o to, że faktycznie wyszło tak, że oni spędzali wakacje razem. Okazałoby się, że Alphonse miał rację. Jednak nie bardzo się tym przejął.

- Nie już nic! Właśnie myślę co by ciekawego mu napisać. Poczekaj tylko skoczę po jakąś kartkę i coś do pisania.- powiedział chłopak i pobiegł pod pokład. Prędko wrócił i kiedy kombinowali nad zawartością tekstu, dobrze się bawili, bo zarówno panna Rockbell jak i młody alchemik chcieli jakoś ubarwić sytuacje i dodali kilka faktów jak na przykład to, że w tym roku trzeba uważać na wielkie wygłodniałe szczupaki, bo wyskakują z wody i wgryzają się do gardeł. W tym samym czasie Płomienny Alchemik i panna Hawkeye rozmawiali na wiele innych luźnych tematów. Protetyczka kilka razy odwracała się w ich stronę, żeby zobaczyć czy Riza wzięła sobie do serca jej rady. Z jej obserwacji okazało się, że tak i odetchnęła z ulgą, uśmiechając się tajemniczo.

- Już skończony! Zresztą sama spójrz- chyba nic nie trzeba dodawać?- Edward ucieszony pokazał jej kartkę, zapełnioną jego dość nieczytelnym pismem. Dziewczyna przeczytała cicho:

_Drogi, kochany, czasami wkurzający bracie!_

_Witam i mam nadzieję, że miło spędzasz czas w Resembool. Mam nadzieję, że Pimpek nie przyniósł wścieklizny, a ty jesteś szczęśliwy bo nie drę się na twojego zwierzaka._

_Wiesz szkoda, że ciebie tu nie ma. Jest super! Pływanie jachtem po jeziorach z taką kompanią to jest frajda, która cię niestety ominęła. Może to jednak dobrze... Podobno kręcą się tutaj piraci (tak dobrze czytasz: piratów można spotkać na morzu, ale te jeziora są wielkie morza, więc zbyt wielkiej różnicy nie ma). Słońce grzeje niemiłosiernie, ale zawsze można ochłodzić się w wodzie. Na dodatek to ja kieruję jachtem, więc nic złego stać się nie może, bo nad wszystkim czuwam ja- twój starszy brat! Havoc, który jest z nami jest nieszczęśliwy, bo ma zakaz palenia od Mustanga. Na jego miejscu nie posłuchałbym się faceta w różowych klapkach! Taak dobrze słyszysz, a gdy Royek zostawia gdzieś swoje "Barbie klapki" to zabezpiecza je przed kradzieżą kłódką. Tylko pamiętaj! Nikomu o tym nie mów, że generał lubi różowe! _

_Ech... mniejsza o klapki! Trzeba jeszcze uważać na szczupaki. Są wielkie i żarłoczne a palce ludzi są dla nich przekąską. Uważaj bo może w naszej rzece takie się zalęgły._

_Ostatnia sprawa dotyczy tego, że (nie uwierzysz!) spotkaliśmy Rizę i Winry. Widać, że świat je za mały, ale szkoda, że Sagittae musiał narozrabiać.  
_

_Nie martw się o nas! Wszyscy są wyluzowani i odpoczywają (serio zero gadania o pracy, a jeśli już to w żartach!)._

_Pozdrowienia przesyłają Winry i Edward_

- Całkiem nieźle, tylko dopisz datę.- pochwaliła alchemika, który dumnie się wyprostował. Musiała przyznać, że Ed ma ciekawy styl pisania.

- Dzięki!- odparł. Kartkę wsadzono do koperty, a kopertę do dzioba wziął Sagittae. Sokół zakwilił i wystrzelił w niebo niczym strzała szybko znikając na pomarańczowym, wieczornym niebie. Nieoczekiwanie Jean spuścił kotwicę głośno oznajmiając, że tutaj robią postój na noc.

Dochodziła już prawie godzina jedenasta, a nocne niebo rozświetlał blask księżyca, który królował wśród milionów gwiazd. Gdzieniedzie swój tor zaznaczył spadający drobny meteor. Taki widok odbijał się w bystrych oczach pani pułkownik, która siedziała przed swoim namiotem na zwiniętym śpiworze. Słyszała z oddali rozmowę Roya z Jeanem, ale i ona się skończyła. Poszli spać. Ona też powinna, ale z trudem powstrzymała ziewnięcie. Usłyszała chrupnięcie gałązek. Nadstawiła uszu, ale usłyszała uspokajający głos... Płomiennego.

- Spokojnie to tylko ja!

- Roy! A tobie nie chce się spać?

- Faktycznie dziwne, a tobie też się nie chce.- zironizował siadając obok niej.

- Coś jednak czuję, że długo nie wytrzymam. Tylko chciałam się popatrzeć na gwiazdy.

- Taak! Droga Mleczna jest bardzo ładna. Sam jestem ciekaw czy człowiek kiedykolwiek poleci właśnie tam.- wskazał palcem prosto na jasną kulę. Hawkeye stwierdziła, że to może jest możliwe.

- Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś taką optymistką.- popatrzył się na nią. Tym razem Riza nie wytrzymała i ziewnęła krótko.

- Przepraszam... och nie, nie. Nie jestem optymistką. Po prostu sądzę, że to jest możliwe. Pomyśl, że kiedyś ludzie nie mieli prądu i na pewno wśród nich znaleźli się tacy co wierzyli w to, że kiedyś będą w stanie wytworzyć taką "magiczną" siłę.- wyjaśniła.

- Dobrze powiedziane.- zgodził się Mustang. Kobieta bardzo chciała z nim dłużej porozmawiać. Taka okazja. Reszta spała, a oni mogli sobie nadal gadać o czym chcieli. Niestety oczy zaczęły jej się kleić.

- Jeszcze raz przepraszam Roy, ale chyba pójdę spać...

- Riza ty nie musisz mnie przepraszać!- nieco podniósł głos.

- No dobrze. To dobranoc!- chciała wejść do namiotu, ale Roy chwycił nagle jej dłoń. Pani pułkownik zaczerwieniła się, ale tego nie było widać. Zaskoczyło ją to.

- Roy co ci odbija?

- Nic takiego! Nie bój się, chciałem po prostu życzyć spokojnej nocy.- zbliżył się do niej tak bardzo, że poczuła jego oddech na swojej skórze. Ta blisko obecność tego jedynego mężczyzny ją sparaliżował. Chciała coś powiedzieć, ale nie mogła, ponieważ Płomienny Alchemik nie bacząc już na nic dotknął jej ust swoimi wargami i złożył na nich gorący niczym ogień pocałunek.


	6. Chapter 6

Jest już 6 chap. Przepraszam, że jest paskudnie napisane, ale tylko na tyle mnie było stać. No i tytuł też beznadziejny...

**Został trochę zedytowany  
**

**_  
**

**Rozdział 6**: **Początek  
**

To była chwila na którą czekała bardzo długo. Równie długo nie chciała się uwolnić od tego bardzo czułego gestu jakim obdarzył ją Płomienny. Nie mogła opanować drżenia całego ciała kiedy jego ramiona powoli oplatały jej ciało. Również zmęczenie zdawało się odchodzić. Ochota na spanie przechodziła jej coraz bardziej z każdym następnym pocałunkiem, który wciąż odbierał jej możliwość odezwania się. Roy na razie nie chciał jej słyszeć, pragnął ją poczuć. Riza tylko masowała go po piersi wiedząc, że mogą sobie pozwolić na wiele więcej.  
- Och... Roy już dość, bo nie mogę złapać oddechu!- zaprotestowała, zaś Mustang niechętnie się od niej oderwał. Również on ciężko oddychał.  
- A może to była wymówka?- zapytał niepewnie.  
- Nie!  
- Na pewno?- znowu zbliżył swoją twarz do niej.  
- Tak, na pewno.- uspokoiła Płomiennego głaszcząc go po głowie niczym niesfornego chłopaka. Wciąż nie była pewna czy to nie jest czasami sen, ale nie. To prędzej byłaby halucynacja, lecz skoro może go dotknąć i z nim rozmawiać to z pewnością nie były zwidy. Nawet zmęczenie ją powoli opuszczało i poczuła się tak jakby z powrotem naładowała akumulatory swojego ciała. Jednak przetarła oczy dla pewności. Nic. Zadowolony Roy siedział na naprzeciwko niej.  
- Zaraz! A tobie co odbiło, żeby przychodzić w nocy do mnie i!....  
- .... Cicho! Nic się nie stało. Po prostu chciałem powiedzieć ci dobranoc no, ale jak już wiesz nie mogłem się powstrzymać.- wszedł jej w słowo i jednym tchem to wytłumaczył. Hawkeye odruchowo odwróciła głowę gdy poczuła piekące policzki.  
- Aha!... Czyli mam rozumieć, że letni luz tak na ciebie podziałał?- zapytała go oskarżycielskim tonem. Płomiennemu to się nie spodobało. Ach kobiety trochę opacznie pewne rzeczy rozumieją, a Riza doszła do wniosku, że generał chce z nią przeżyć przelotny wakacyjny romans. To rzecz jasna nie wchodziło w grę i na pewno podwładna nie zawahałaby sięgnąć po pistolet, żeby mu to wybić z głowy.  
- Nie! Ej o co jesteś zła? Sama tego chciałaś!- gdy jej to powiedział, zesztywniała. No tak tego chciała. A dokładniej pragnęła miłości, a nie zauroczenia. Bała się, że alchemikowi nie chodzi o to pierwsze. Jednak jej obawy zaczęły znikać kiedy przypominała sobie pewne fakty z przeszłości. Między innymi to jak się nią zaopiekował gdy jej ojciec umarł. Już wtedy bardzo ją lubił, ale tego nie okazywał wylewnie.  
- Od dawna.- rzekła cicho potwierdzając słowa Roya.  
- Prawdę mówiąc ja też.- dodał przytulając ją do siebie. Uśmiechnęła się słabo i nie opierała się już. Widać letnia aura i flirt podziałały. Hawkeye powstrzymywała się od parsknięcia śmiechem. Przecież tylko dlatego Roy odważył się na taki ruch. Zauważył, że pani pułkownik jest mu bardzo przychylna i chętnie zechciałaby nawiązać znacznie bliższą znajomość.  
- A od jak dawna?- zainteresował się Mustang, gładząc ją po głowie.  
- Nie powiem!  
- Dlaczego?!- odchylił się nieco, żeby spojrzeć jej w oczy.  
- Bo to ci nie jest potrzebne.- stwierdziła dość zgryźliwie. Alchemik chciał coś powiedzieć, ale teraz to Riza go pocałowała. W tym momencie to okazało się najmniej ważne. Krew zaczęła szybciej krążyć, a zdrowy rozsądek chyba poszedł na spacer, ponieważ Hawkeye pozwolił na znacznie więcej. I tak oto dłonie Płomiennego buszowały pod jej bluzką w poszukiwaniu interesujących wzniesień. Kobieta zdawała się nieśmiało hamować jego zapędy. Nie miał wyjścia więc zastosował się do tego i zrezygnował z zdjęcia górnej części ubioru.  
- Riza mogę wiedzieć o co ci chodzi?  
- Nie.- odparła z nutą figlarności.  
- Ty powinnaś wiedzieć, że nie jesteś dla mnie zabawką.- dłońmi ujął jej twarz w którą wpatrywał się dłuższą chwilę, tak jakby to miało oddawać sens wypowiedzianych przez niego słów.  
- Nie jestem, bo przecież nie odważyłbyś się tak mnie potraktować, co nie Roy?- odwróciła się i zerknęła na niego z ukosa. Miało to znaczyć, że Riza wciąż niezbyt wierzy w jego intencje? Zastanawiał się nad tym przez chwilę. No tak.... Przecież to jest oczywiste! Kobiety potrzebują jasnej deklaracji, a nie jakiś półsłówek.  
- Nie tylko dlatego. Jesteś dla mnie kimś znacznie więcej niż podwładną, kobietą znaczącą dla mnie bardzo wiele. Jesteś jedną z tych osób za które oddałbym życie-.- szepnął jej do ucha. To wyznanie jeszcze bardziej ją poraziło. Tego to już się chyba nie spodziewała, ale poczuła jak ją mocniej obejmuje. Także ona mocniej do niego przywarła i zaczęła oswajać się z tą myślą, że z wakacji wrócą jako para.  
- Roy ja ciebie też kocham.- odważyła się wypowiedzieć te słowa. Cierpliwość została nagrodzona i wreszcie mogła je wymówić nie narażając się na różne przykrości. Również Płomienny Alchemik odczuwał z tego pełną satysfakcję, a serce tłukło się jak szalone. Szczęśliwy trzymał swoją panią pułkownik w objęciach kryjąc ją przed wścibskim księżycem. Był naprawdę ciekaw jak będzie wyglądało z nią życie. Prawdopodobnie skończy się posiadanie czasu wolnego, oraz wieczorne wypady z kolegami.  
- O czym myślisz?- tym pytaniem przerwała natłok myśli u niego. Mustang jakby się ocknął.  
- O bliskiej przyszłości.  
- Czyli?  
- Ciekawy jestem tego, mam nadzieję, że się uda.  
- Aaa.... Roy jesteś okropny! Jak możesz sądzić, że nam się nie uda? Byliśmy w cięższych tarapatach niż teraz i zawsze nam się udawało!- zaśmiała się gdy przedstawiła mu w ten ciekawy sposób sytuację porównując ją do pola walki na którym niejednokrotnie się wspierali. Generał także przyłączył się do pokazywania radosnych emocji. Nawet nie zauważyli kiedy wylądowali w namiocie gwałtownie się obściskując. Równie szybko pozbyli się ubrań, bo tylko nago mogli wykonać pewną bardzo przyjemną czynność. Tak więc cykanie świerszczy i odgłosy dochodzące głęboko z lasu były zagłuszone przez głośne spazmatyczne jęki. Panna Hawkeye czuła jak jego wargi dotykają jej piersi, oraz jak gładzi dłonią wnętrze ud. Płomienny Alchemik rozpalił prawdziwy ogień namiętności, który przybierał na sile wraz z śmielszymi pieszczotami. Kiedy szczytowali mocno objęci wybuchł gorącym żarem, który potem zaczął powoli przygasać. Spoceni i zmęczeni słodkim wysiłkiem legli koło siebie, wciąż się delikatnie całując.  
- Riza  
- Słucham?  
- Nie wracam się do swojego namiotu, chcę spędzić tę noc z tobą.- oznajmił wspierając się na łokciu.  
- Ale!...- Riza chciała zaprotestować, lecz Roy wszedł jej w słowo.  
- Żadne "ale!". Nie martw się, jeśli wcześniej wstaniemy to nas nie nakryją.- rzekł.  
- Niech ci będzie, ale masz mnie zbudzić!- pani pułkownik przykazała mu to, na co się ochoczo zgodził.

Słońce bardzo szybko pojawiło się na horyzoncie i wznosiło się coraz wyżej. Znak, że nadchodził kolejny wakacyjny dzień. Znowu zaczynał się ruch na wodzie, a nieopodal na ścieżce rowerowej pojawili się pierwsi rowerzyści, którzy korzystali z braku tłoku na trasie. Również Roy i Riza byli już na nogach, ale także Havoc się zbudził, który na dzień dobry zapalił papierosa. Generał uznał, że nie będzie zadawać po raz setny pytania czy mu się to nigdy nie znudzi.  
- To gdzie dzisiaj kursujemy Royek?- zapytał jeszcze ochrypłym głosem. Nie do końca przebudzony nie zauważał tego jak Płomienny i pani pułkownik patrzą się na siebie.  
- Chciałem dzisiaj popłynąć w stronę cywilizacji.  
- Czyli?  
- No wiesz niedaleko brzegów są duże pola namiotowe i kempingowe. Można natknąć się na bary i zjeść coś porządnego.- wyjaśnił mu Mustang, który krzątał się przy Rizie pomagając jej złożyć namiot.  
- Świetny pomysł! No to raz, dwa i na pokład!- zawołał już zupełnie rozbudzony Jean, który niezwłocznie udał się w stronę wody, aby się trochę odświeżyć. Para powstrzymywała się od parsknięcia śmiechem i Riza zachwiała się. Mustang objął ją przyciągając do siebie.  
- Royek to nie jest czas na takie rzeczy!  
- Czemu?- zainteresował się alchemik przyglądając się uważnie swojej ukochanej. Hawkeye jednak tylko zacisnęła usta- chyba wiem o co chodzi. Tak naprawdę to przecież z tym nie musimy się kryć! Jesteśmy dorośli.- rzekł spokojnie. Kobieta posłała mu uśmiech kiedy okazało się, że jego w sumie to nie obchodzi co będą inni o tym sądzić. Oczywiście nie oznaczało to, że Hawkeye także miała się tym przjemować. Chodziło o to czy Płomiennemu Alchemikowi także odpowiada taki układ. Znowu zbliżyli się do siebie, ale tym razem przerwało im nieoczekiwane pojawienie się Elrica. Stanął wryty gdy ujrzał co zamierzają zrobić, ale o dziwo zachował się bardzo dojrzale, bo nie zaczął wrzeszczeć czy śmiać się.  
- Eee.. no ten tego... ładnie razem wyglądacie- powiedział zaskoczony i wyszczerzył się do nich.  
- Stalowy jednak masz poczucie...  
- Cicho bądź!- rozkazała Riza. Nie chciała wysłuchiwać jakiejś głupiej sprzeczki. Roy natychmiast uśmiechnął się przepraszająco. Ed zmieszany i zażenowany tą sytuacją patrzył się to na jedno to na drugie kiedy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że przestał dla nich istnieć bo teraz to oni byli zajęci przekomarzaniem się ze sobą. Tylko westchnął cicho.  
- Ehh... skąd ja wiedziałem, że tak się kiedyś stanie!


	7. Chapter 7

Następny rozdział, który nie jest jeszcze ostatnim. Ósmy chyba będzie ostatnim- taką mam nadzieję. Wiem taki nieskładny i dziwny, ale jakoś inaczej nie mogłam tego ująć. Po prostu tak wyszło. Przepraszam za literówki.

_

**Rozdział 7: Kłótnia**

Odkąd Roy i Riza nawiązali znacznie bliższe stosunki i stali się parą minęły cztery dni podczas których tylko Havoca doprowadzało to do jakiegoś przygnębienia. Płomienny zastanawiał się przez jakiś czas czy czasami podwładny też czegoś nie czuł do Rizy, ale odrzucił to, bo sam Jean mu wyjaśnił, że również chciałby mieć dziewczynę. Mustang dobrze wiedział, że to jest jeden z największych problemów Havoca, ale często bez ustanku powtarzał mu, że jeśli rzuci nałóg to będzie lepiej. Jednak trudno mu było wyjaśnić, że płeć piękna woli ładnie pachnących mężczyzn z którymi można się jeszcze przyjemnie całować nie czując przy tym tytoniu. Tak więc jedyne co mógł z nim zrobić to jeszcze raz mu o tym przypomnieć tylko po to, aby pozwolić mu na zapalenie kolejnego papierosa, który miał ukoić wewnętrzny ból. Na szczęście długo nie trwał ten niewesoły stan Jeana, ponieważ wsparli go jeszcze Stalowy i protetyczka. Nastolatkowie jakoś żywiołowo nie zareagowali na fakt, że Mustang i Hawkeye są razem. Ba! Dla nich to był wspaniały temat do dowcipkowania. Oczywiście pozwalali sobie na to kiedy bohaterów tych rozmów nie było w pobliżu.

- W sumie przeczuwałem, że tak będzie!- rzekł poważnie Edward kiedy on i panna Rockbell przechadzali się po ścieżce prowadzącej przy brzegu jeziora. Dziewczyna popatrzyła się na niego uważnie.

- I pomyśleć, że dobre miałeś przeczucie! Niech zgadnę- za dużo spędzałeś czasu w Centrali i tobie się to rzucało w oczy.

- No wiesz Riza nigdy nie odstępowała go na krok, no w każdym razie starała się. Zresztą dużo żołnierzy plotkuje na ten temat. Mówią "A nasza snajpereczka chodzi z generałem nawet do łazienki!" albo inne niestworzone pierdoły.

- Hahaha! No widzę, że jednak wszyscy wiedzieli tylko oni nie!- Rockbell była tym rozbawiona i wiedziała, że to trochę jej zasługa- po prostu uświadomiła Rizie parę ważnych rzeczy. Okazało się, że miała rację.

- Tak..- Blondyn podrapał się po głowie. Wtedy coś skrzypnęło, zacisnął zęby ze zdenerwowania. Nie bez powodu. Uszy protetyczki były na to tak wyczulone jak słuch sowy na popiskiwanie myszy. Skrzypiąca proteza przyjaciela nie mogła ujść jej uwadze. Znowu o nią nie dbał! Elric wesoło zagwizdał, ale na darmo próbował odwrócić jej uwagę.

- Ed znowu zapomniałeś naoliwić protezę!- krzyknęła wskazując na mechaniczne ramię. Chłopak odruchowo cofnął się o krok, ale przecież panna Rockbell nie miała przy sobie klucza. Nie mogła w niego czymś rzucić, aby przypomnieć, jak bardzo jej praca jest ważna.

- N-nie Winry! Po prostu myślałam, że ten nowy olej wystarczy na dłużej! S-serio!- powiedział lekko drżącym głosem patrząc się na dziewczynę, której chyba wystarczyło takie wyjaśnienie. Tylko prychnęła coś pod nosem.

- To chodź wracamy się i naoliwię ci tą protezę!- odwróciła się na pięcie i chwyciła go za przegub. Stalowy Alchemik był nieco zaskoczony tym posunięciem, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to- musnął palcami jej dłoń. Jednak nie złagodziło to jego nastroju. Kolejny raz zdenerwował mechaniczkę. Winry tylko mówiła.

- Ed mimo wszystko powinieneś się zajmować swoimi mechanicznymi kończynami!

- Przecież wiem!- stwierdził głośno.

- To dlaczego tego nie robisz?!- na chwilę odwróciła się do niego.

- Przecież już ci mówiłem dlaczego!

- Ach tak? Nie bój się, sprawdzę ten olej.- zapewniła go, a ton miała już spokojniejszy. Natomiast młodzieniec wcale się nie rozluźnił. Oto do czego może doprowadzić głupie skrzypienie! Winry zawsze panikuje! Ona widzi tylko protezy i protezy! Takie myśli tłukły mu się w głowie. Owszem rozumiał ją, ale przecież są wszystkiego granice. Nawet nie zastanawiając się nad tym co robi wyrwał swoją dłoń z jej uścisku.

- Co jest?- zatrzymała się w jednej chwili. Ed był naprawdę dziwny, ale teraz po jego wyrazie twarzy nie spodziewała się niczego dobrego.

- Dałabyś już z tym spokój!... Przez te protezy ! Nie tylko traktujesz mnie jak takiego samego dzieciaka jakim byłem kilka lat temu, ale sama też nie powinnaś... no wiesz.... przesadzać!- powiedział to nie tracąc panowania nad sobą, stojąc z skrzyżowanymi ramionami. Blondynka również się napuszyła wojowniczo.

- Ed, ty też jesteś nie lepszy! Gdybyś bardziej się troszczył o swoje protezy...

- Tak! Protezy i protezy!- zaczął ją przekrzykiwać.

- Ed uspokój się! Gdybyś tylko...

- Tak! Czyli to moja wina?! Winry ja potrafię zadbać o stan tych cholernych protez bez twojej pomocy! Myślałem, że nie będziesz się już maniaczyć, ale pomyliłem się!- wykrzyknął patrząc się na nią wściekle. Dziewczyna również sztyletowała go wzrokiem.

- No oczywiście! Przecież wielki, sławny Stalowy Alchemik wie wszystko i poradzi sobie z wszystkim!- w jej głosie dało się usłyszeć nutę drwiny.

- Wcale nie!

- Wcale tak! Wiesz co?! Jeśli chcesz mogę wrócić do domu!

- A jedź sobie! Ja twojego maniaczenia się wcale nie potrzebuję!- odkrzyknął dając się zupełnie ponieść emocjom. Już nie czekając na jej odpowiedź gwałtownie się odwrócił, głośno dysząc. Pannę Rockbell także nie obchodziło gdzie zamierza iść i co robić. Miała wielką ochotę rzucić się na niego z pięściami, ale powstrzymała się. Nie dała jednak rady zatrzymać łez, które pojawiły się jej oczach.

- A idź sobie! Wcale cię nie potrzebuję!- zakończyła tą "rozmowę". Rozjuszona, nie zwracała na nic uwagi, ale nie może się rozpłakać. Nie mogła pokazać się zapłakana Mustangowi, Hawkeye i Havocowi. Oparła się chwilowo o drzewo. Liczyła to dziesięciu- to miało pomóc jej ochłonąć. Wbiła wzrok w piaszczystą ziemię usłaną zeschłymi szpilkami sosen. Już spokojniejsza zaczęła racjonalniej myśleć o tym co się wydarzyło. Z czasem przestała sądzić, że to ona miała rację. Zachowała się beznadziejnie, bo potraktowała Edwarda jak dzieciaka. Martwiła się, ale.... miał prawo być wkurzony. Też by się podobnie czuła gdyby postawiła się na jego miejscu. Choć wyprowadziło go z równowagi także to, że ciągle żyła jakby pracą.

- No tak. Ja to musiałam spierniczyć.- rzekła smętnie kiedy chwiejąc się ruszyła przed siebie. Obejrzała się jakby mając nadzieję, że Stalowy Alchemik jeszcze się pokaże. A jeśli coś mu się stanie? Odrzuciła tę myśl. Jak ona mogła się o niego martwić po tym jak się pokłócili? Mogła i nie mogła się powstrzymać. Od czasy gdy się spotkali nad wakacjach miała cichą nadzieję, że... no właśnie co? Zanim dokończyła tą myśl, mocno się zarumieniła.

- Co ja sobie myślałam? Przecież oczywiste, że wolałby jakąś piękność, która z mechaniką nie ma nic wspólnego.- pomyślała cicho.

Edward będąc wciąż skołowany przeszedł spory kawałek brzegu, aż zaczęło się robić gęsto od trzcin i owadów się w nich panoszących. Stwierdził, że nie ma sensu dalej iść. Trzeba wracać, ale dokąd? No jak to? Do ludzi z którymi tu przyjechał. Może Winry faktycznie zabrała się i wyjechała? Z nią to nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Westchnął ciężko, ponieważ poczuł żal i złość z powodu swojego zachowania. Nie powinien tak wybuchnąć! Tak naprawdę nie chciał, żeby protetyczka wracała do domu. Chyba był zbyt przewrażliwiony na punkcie pewnych spraw. W jednej chwili był zadowolony kiedy chwyciła go za nadgarstek, ale w pewnym momencie coś mu odpaliło. Jego mózg pracował intensywnie wyszukując sposobów na to co teraz powinien zrobić. Nasuwał się tylko jeden wniosek.

- Zachowałem się jak ostatni dupek! Oby tylko nie płakała!- powiedział, przyspieszając kroku.

- Pokłóciliście się aż tak?- zapytała spokojnie Riza sadowiąc się na składanym krzesełku. Na drugim siedziała dziewczyna z smutną miną.

- Tak.- odparła. Hawkeye rozejrzała się wokołó znowu upewniając się, że nie ma Havoca i Płomiennego w pobliżu. Nie bardzo wiedziała co jej doradzić. W końcu rzekła to co jej najlepszego przyszło do głowy.

- Zupełnie się uspokój i postaraj się tym nie przejmować.

- Jak niby?! Powinnam się już pakować! Przecież nie jestem tu mile widziana!- uniosła się krzykiem, lecz pani pułkownik zachowała spokój.

- Winry nigdzie nie pojedziesz.

- Dlaczego niby?- zapytała.

- Bo sądzę, że to byłoby głupie. Ed na pewno nie chciałby abyś gdziekolwiek jechała.- rzekła i popatrzyła się na blondynkę znacząco.

- E tam!

- Wcale nie "e tam!". Zobaczysz, że za niedługo cię przeprosi. Tak naprawdę nie chciałby abyś była cały czas zdołowana.- Rockbell posłała jej pytające spojrzenie i już chciała się odezwać kiedy Hawkeye weszła jej w słowo.

- Zresztą ty tak naprawdę w ogóle nie masz ochoty wracać do Resembool. Jest ci tu z nim...o przepraszam! Z nami dobrze!- zarumieniła się lekko. Protetyczka nic nie powiedziała, tylko przygryzła wargę najwyraźniej zawstydzona tym do jakich wniosków doszła pani pułkownik.

- No tak.

- To poczekasz na niego?

- Nie chyba nie zniosłabym tego- czekać aż przyjdzie i nie wiadomo co zrobi. Wolę pójść do pobliskiego baru.- oznajmiła mechaniczka- wielkie dzięki Riza.- dodała wstając.

- Nie ma za co, Winry.- powiedziała Hawkeye zadowolona z poprawienia nastroju panny Rockbell.


	8. Chapter 8

Ostatni rozdział. Jak wyszedł tak wyszedł i przepraszam za to, ale nie potrafię takich rzeczy bardzo dobrze pisać. Mam nadzieję że nie było tak źle. Przepraszam za wszelkiego rodzaju błędy.

_

**Rozdział 8: Przebaczenie  
**

Stalowemu Alchemikowi Riza powiedziała tylko, żeby się nie przejmował. Na pytanie gdzie jest protetyczka odparła, że poszła do baru.

- Na zadowoloną nie wyglądała.- rzekła wchodząc na pokład jachtu.

- Ale... nie płakała?- zapytał niepewnym głosem. Hawkeye udawała, że tego nie usłyszała. Pomógł jej w tym Roy, który podszedł do niej z jakimś pytaniem. Elric nie bardzo chciał im przeszkadzać. Właśnie postanowił, że pójdzie poszukać swojej przyjaciółki, aby ją przeprosić. Bał się, że coś jej się może stać. Mogło ją coś złego spotkać, a wtedy poczuł by się znacznie gorzej wiedząc, że to była jego wina. Popatrzył się jeszcze raz na panią pułkownik i Mustanga pochylających się ku sobie w trakcie jakiejś rozmowy. Zmarszczył czoło myśląc nad tym czy Royowi nigdy nie jest dość. Zaraz napotkał spojrzenie swojego przełożonego, które jasno mówiło, aby sobie poszedł. Bezzwłocznie wykonał ten niewerbalny rozkaz. Doszedł do ścieżki kiedy nagle pojawił się sokół z listem.

- Sagittae! Co tak długo cię nie było?!- zawołał do ptaka, któremu odebrał kopertę. Szybko wyjął i przeczytał to co napisał do niego brat. Między innymi Al pogratulował mu tego, że on i panna Rockbell są razem, oraz to, że nie może się doczekać kiedy wrócą. Edwardem wcale tak to nie wstrząsnęło, ale wyobraził sobie jak Alphonse musi być usatysfakcjonowany tym, że miał co do nich rację. Z pełną ostrością ujrzał jego wredny uśmieszek. Nawet nie spostrzegł się kiedy doszedł do polanu z której dochodziły różne smakowita zapachy gotowanych i grillowanych potraw. Stało tu kilka małych budynków. Ścisnął mocniej list w dłoni, a Sagittae poderwał się z jego ramienia i usiadł na gałęzi wysokiego drzewa. Młody alchemik gorączkowo wypatrywał znajomej mu osoby, ale bez skutku. Na długich ławach przy stołach pod parasolami siedzieli ludzie, których tu było bardzo dużo. Dobiegały do jego uszu krzyki, przyjemne rozmowy jakieś chichoty które tylko go drażniły. A może Winry już go zauważyła i opuściła to miejsce? Uznał to za możliwe, ale postanowił uważniej się rozglądać. Wzdrygnął się kiedy ktoś klepnął go w ramię.

- Ed nie wiedziałem, że tu przyjdziesz!- powiedział Havoc, który opychał się zapiekanką.

- A ja nie wiedziałem, że tu jesteś!- odparł Edward patrząc się z zaciekawieniem na żołnierza- widziałeś Winry?

- A co zgubiła ci się? Nie, nie widziałem jej.- zdziwił się Jean. Elric stwierdził w myślach, że gorzej już być nie może. Zaczął się coraz bardziej denerwować, jednocześnie próbując się jakoś uspokoić. Bez skutku. To nie było śmieszne, ale Riza wyraźnie powiedziała mu, że panna Rockbell tu się wybrała.

- Wiesz jak coś to mogę ci pomóc.- zaoferował się palacz. Chłopak nie bardzo był tym przekonany dlatego grzecznie odmówił.

- Skoro chcesz, ale daleko nie powinna odejść... to ja lecę!- odwrócił się i pospieszył w kierunku ścieżki.

- Spoko.- mruknął Ed, który skierował się ku miejscom siedzącym. Chyba powinien popytać się ludzi, oni powinni coś wiedzieć. Już miał to zrobić kiedy usłyszał głos poszukiwanej przez siebie osoby.

- No, no.... ciekawy jest z ciebie gość!.- ujrzał ją jak usiadła na wolnej ławce razem z chłopakiem, który patrzył się w nią jak w obrazek. W pierwszej chwili był zaskoczony, ale szybko to ustąpiło agresji skierowanej na jej adoratora. Widać szybko znalazła sobie pociechę i to nie małą. Znalazła sobie kogoś kto nie będzie narzekać na jej maniactwo i komu nie będzie musiała truć głowy jakimiś smarami. Obserwował ją wciąż nie mogąc wierzyć, że dziewczyna o jasnych włosach zalotnie trzepocząca rzęsami i przymilnie się uśmiechająca jest jego przyjaciółką. Zresztą nigdy sobie nie mógł wyobrazić takiego jej zachowania względem innych osobników płci męskiej niż on. Zapragnął żeby mu wybaczyła jego zachowanie i, żeby tamten sobie poszedł. Obawiał się, że może udawać, że go nie zna, ale chęć wyrażenia skruchy i pokazania temu drugiego kto tu rządzi była silniejsza.

- Winry...- podszedł bliżej. Blondynka gwałtownie się ku niemu odwróciła nieco zaskoczona i poirytowana. Jej towarzysz drgnął na widok alchemika. Jego zielone oczy z uwagą przypatrywały się mechanicznej ręce.

- Ed a co ty tutaj robisz?- podniosła się szybko.

- No właśnie mógłbyś sobie już pójść, nie widzisz, że nam przeszkadzasz?!- prychnął chłopak. Atmosfera się zagęściła, a protetyczka widziała jak łypią na siebie groźnie.

- Chyba tobie!- odrzekł niespokojnie blondyn- Winry nie jesteś już zła?- zapytał się dziewczyny, która osłupiała. Lekko się zaczerwieniła, a jej towarzysz tylko zmarszczył czoło jakby myśląc nad tym o co tu może chodzić. Zaczął dochodzić do wniosku, że nic z tej znajomości nie będzie, bo nowo poznana przez niego dziewczyna zdawała się zupełnie o nim zapomnieć.

- Wiesz chyba sobie już pójdę.- powiedział, ale protetyczka nie zwróciła na to uwagi, bo tak uważnie słuchała tego jej znajomka. Ze smętną miną poszedł swoją drogą. Edward był bardzo ucieszony z takiego obrotu sprawy. Właśnie kończył się spowiadać przyjaciółce.

- No wiem, że zachowałem się jak palant bo chyba nim jestem! Mam nadzieję, że chyba nie płakałaś.... co?- przyjrzał się jej uważniej.

- Nie, ale to tylko dlatego, że się umiałam powstrzymać! Zresztą ja nie byłam lepsza.- powiedziała cicho. Stalowy Alchemik odetchnął z ulgą. A jednak panna Rockbell nie rozpłakała się przez niego! To świetnie!

- Winry tak się cieszę!...

- Ed daj spokój! A kto by wytrzymał z dziewczyną co ma bzika na punkcie protez i wszystkim co z nimi związane?! No kto?! Nikt!- mówiła ze spuszczonymi oczami.

- Nieprawda! Ja z tobą wytrzymuję! Tylko no... czasami przesadzasz.- powiedział szczerząc do niej zęby w nadziei, że nie wybuchnie. Ona z kolei słabo się uśmiechnęła.

- Ed jesteś niesamowity i masz rację. Mniej myśleć o protezach, pracy! Ech... trudne to będzie bo jakoś się przyzwyczaiłam do tego. Co jest?- zapytała się zdziwiona jego grymasem.

- Eee... Winry ty na pewno jesteś zdrowa?

- Tak! A czemu zadajesz takie głupie pytanie?

- Bo chyba po raz pierwszy mi przyznałaś rację, normalnie to byś się wydarła na mnie, że dzięki twojej pracy mam rękę i nogę i kazałabyś mi siedzieć cicho. Po prostu stwierdziłabyś, że twoje maniactwo jest normalne i dobre...

- Bo jest! Ale mam już siedemnaście lat i głupio przesadzać bo to denerwuje wszystkich wokół, zwłaszcza ciebie.- alchemik przyjął to z wielką ulgą.

- A więc przepraszam.

- Ja również przepraszam.- podała mu dłoń na zgodę, którą uścisnął. Pogodzeni mogli wreszcie spokojnie usiąść i gawędzić o innych sprawach. Elric dowiedział się, że wcale nie chciała mu zagrać na nosie flirtując z chłopakiem. Zrobiła to bo skoro ona się mu spodobała to mogła sobie choć trochę poprawić nastrój. Przyjaciel nie miał jej tego za złego. Gdy człowiek jest zdenerwowany robi różne głupie rzeczy.

- Pamiętaj, że jak wrócimy do Resembool nie pozwolę ci się przepracowywać!- ostrzegł dziewczynę.

- Dobra, dobra a ... kiedy dokładniej wracamy?

- Parzyłapa mówił coś o tym, że będziemy się zbierać za pięć dni.- odpowiedział chłopak. No tak miał tylko pięć dni, żeby działaś nie narażając się na głupie docinki brata. Blondynka chyba także pomyślała o Alu.

- A właśnie... ten list co trzymasz jest od Ala?

- No tak od niego...- nie zdążył zaprotestować, kiedy gwałtownie odebrała mu przesyłkę.- Ej to moje!- zaprotestował, ale panna Rockbell szybko odeszła pokazując mu język.

- Nie! Przecież ja również tak jakby pisałam z tobą ten list, nie?! No widzisz!- nie pozwoliła mu już nic powiedzieć. Zupełnie nie tracąc czasu zaczęła czytać.

- O ty! Jak się nie maniaczysz to zabierasz ludziom listy! Jesteś... jesteś...- próbował znaleźć odpowiednie słowo kiedy się do niej zbliżał. Chyba chciała doprowadzić do kolejnej sprzeczki. Protetyczka po przeczytaniu listu nie kryła zdumienia, ale odważyła się zapytać.

- Ed, a dlaczego Al wie o tym, że jesteśmy no wiesz parą?

- Winry! To nie tak! On nie wie, tylko ten kretyn tak uważa!- Edward szybko zaprzeczył, jednak mocno się zaczerwienił.

- Aha.. a ty co sądzisz?- zadała cicho to pytanie, także się rumieniąc co było dobrze widać, bo się zbliżyła do młodego alchemika, któremu wcale to nie przeszkadzało.

- A ty?- uśmiechnął się chłopak, który miał nadzieję, że to nie jest jakaś głupia gra prowadzona przez nią.

- To ja pierwsza zadałam pytanie!- ostro rzekła wspierając się rękami na tych wspaniale zaokrąglonych biodrach. Również jej zrobiło się gorąco i miała nadzieję, że Stalowy chce zrobić to co ona. Ujrzała jak jego oczy połyskują złotem gdy się na nią patrzył. Nagle przypomniała sobie, że przecież już wiele razy tak na nią spoglądał. Jednak w życiu nie sądziłaby, że aż tyle dla niego znaczy.

- To chodź pokażę ci co o tym sądzę!- złapał ją za nadgarstek i pociągnął za sobą w znacznie bardziej ustronne miejsce. Miał nadzieję, że nie oberwie i że miał dobre przeczucia. Próbował opanować drżenie dłoni, oraz zbytnie podekscytowanie. Miał nadzieję, że jej się to naprawdę spodoba, ale także dziewczyna nie robiła wyrzutów typu :" gdzie ty mnie do jasnej cholery ciągniesz?!".

Gdy dotarli do takiego dogodnego miejsca, Stalowy Alchemik nie czekają na to, aż Winry się odezwie przytulił ją do siebie i dość pocałował. Jednak również dziewczyna nie chciała się od niego długo odrywać....

*

Po urlopie wrócono do normalnego trybu życia, którego znaczną część zajmowała praca. Jednak Mustang i Hakweye potrafili sobie umilić ten czas często zamykając się w gabinecie w wiadomych celach. To była ta rzecz która się zmieniła. Co innego było z Havociem, który nie rzucił palenia. To chyba było silniejsze od niego. Z kolei Ed nie musiał znosić dręczenia przez Roya, który czas i siły poświęcał na co innnego i komu innego. Podobnie robił Stalowy Alchemik ciesząc się chwilami spędzonymi z panną Rockbell i bratem. Musiał przyznać, że wakacje zroganizowane przez Mustanga nie były głupim pomysłem. Często tak myślał gdu spoglądał na śpiącą u jego boku Winry.

**KONIEC**


End file.
